Mi Soledad
by Valsed
Summary: A veces el sentimiento de soledad solo es producto de nuestros mismos temores, pero en ocasiones se presentan ciertas circunstancias que nos hacen obtener el valor para reconocer nuestros sentimientos. –Terminado–
1. Soledad no vengas

Mi soledad  
  
§§  
  
Este primer capitulo tendrá mas que nada angustia, pero no es un fic dark, y se trata, de mi personaje favorito de esta series: Shun.  
  
Entre -...- es dialogo  
  
Entre =...= son pensamientos  
  
§§  
  
Parte I: Soledad no llegues  
  
Había sido una difícil lucha, muchas vidas se habían perdido, pero una dolía mas, la de su gran amigo, aquel guerrero, que representaba la esperanza, que había perdido la vida al interponerse intentando salvar la vida de su Diosa en manos de Hades.  
  
«»  
  
Para uno de ellos, el dolor de su perdida era mas un sentimiento de culpa, de impotencia. Él había sido utilizado por Hades para lograr su objetivo, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Su corazón estaba pesado, pero no era el único que sufría, a pesar de que así lo creía. A todos le dolía la perdida, y ahora que por fin tendrían la paz que tanto anhelaban, no se sentían felices, ellos deseaban disfrutarían de su nueva vida todos juntos.  
  
«»  
  
El la mansión de los Kido, los únicos 5 habitantes, se habían reunido.  
  
«»  
  
-ha pasado ya una semana de..., y creo que es tiempo de seguir adelante- hablo Sahori, con un tono triste en su voz, -muchas veces me habían comentado que deseaban una vida normal, y porque no empezarla ahora, sin tener que sacrificar sus vidas, y quisiera conocer su opinión-  
  
-pues yo no se que vayan a hacer ustedes, pero seguiré con mis costumbre, y como hay paz aprovechare para viajar- hablo Ikki  
  
-yo voy a ir unos días a los cinco picos a ver a Shunrey, ahora que no esta el antiguo maestro, se ha de sentir muy sola- menciono Shiryu  
  
-entiendo, pero tal vez sea mejor, que la traigas contigo, no es necesario que siga viviendo ahí, y sospecho que le será difícil para ella estar en un lugar con tantos recuerdos- hablo Sahori, diciendo mas que nada como compromiso que por deseo.  
  
-ahora que la vea le peguntare- contesto  
  
-y tu Hyoga?- pregunto Sahori  
  
-no se tal vez me quede aquí un tiempo, o vaya a Siberia, aun no lo decido- contesto Hyoga  
  
Tardo un poco en dirigirse a su ultimo caballero, sabia lo que sentía, pero no sabia como ayudarlo, cuando ni ella misma era capaz de superar su propio dolor.  
  
-Shun, recuerdo que habías dicho que ibas a reconstruir la Isla Andromeda, no es así?- tratando de animar su voz  
  
-Mm, si es lo que quería... pero iba a pedir ayuda a Juneth, pero no he sabido de ella-  
  
Sahori, entendió que hablo de manera automática, pero aun así le sonrío  
  
-ella esta en el santuario, precisamente iré yo ahí unos días, para hablar con los pocos caballeros que quedan para escoger a los nuevos alumnos para futuras generaciones, Tatsumi me acompañara-, hizo una pausa, para ver los rostros de sus oyentes, lo cuales no mostraron ningún cambio, -cuando la vea le diré que venga a verte- concluyo  
  
-Cuando te vas?- pregunto Shiryu  
  
-Mañana temprano, les dejo a cada quien una tarjeta de crédito de la compañía, para que puedan usarla cuando deseen y no se preocupen de sus gastos-, le costaba mantener la tranquilidad ante ellos, que la conocían, habían convivido mucho, y los habían obligado a llevar una vida que nunca quisieron, pero que aceptaron con orgullo. -y ustedes cuando se marchan-  
  
-yo también partiré mañana- hablo Shiryu  
  
-todavia no lo decido, pero lo mas seguro es que lo haga en esta semana- hablo Hyoga  
  
-mañana- contesto Ikki, sin mas palabras  
  
Miraron a ver a Shun quien no contestaba, quien veía a otro lado, al sentir la mirada de los demás giro y hablo -esperare la llegada de Juneth- y volteo nuevamente a mirar a la nada.  
  
--¤--  
  
Llego la noche, pero parecía que no deseaban dormir. Estaban todos sumidos en su pensamiento, esa conversación había sido mas de despedida que de saber sus pensamientos.  
  
«»  
  
POV Shiryu  
  
Porque tuvistes que dejarnos, amigo mío, dejastes un gran vacío dentro de mi, todo esta lleno de ti, todo me recuerda a ti. Su alegría que contagiaba a todos, tu simpleza. Solo de recordarlo sonrío como si estuvieras aquí.  
  
Me duele, me duele mucho saber que no volverás, siento que perdimos, que fallamos, ninguno de nosotros debió de haber muerto, menos tu, siempre dispuesto, siempre fiel a tus deseos a tu fe. No entiendo porque debió de haber sido así.  
  
Es pesado convivir de nuevo, es como si nuestros lazos de amistad murieran contigo, se que todos nos sentimos así, se que tu no lo desearía, no quisieras que nos separáramos, pero estamos todos tristes, y no sabemos como consolarnos.  
  
Así es este lugar es muy tristes, necesito avanzar, y necesito saber que por lo menos tengo a Sunrey, ella también ha sufrido una gran perdida, se como se siente, ella no tiene a nadie mas, por eso viajo con ella, pero no se si pedirle que venga, este lugar se siente solo, y nunca lo podría llamar hogar. Los cinco picos, se convirtió en mi hogar, extrañare al antiguo maestro pero no estaré solo, porque ahí estará ella, con su sonrisa, siempre sonríe, me llenare de su felicidad para que tu no veas mi tristeza.  
  
«»  
  
POV Hyoga  
  
No es lo mismo ya, todos tristes, antes a pesar que se acercaba una batalla, nosotros teníamos alegría en nuestro corazones, y aun sabiendo que seria una lucha difícil sonreíamos llenos de esperanza.  
  
Porque el destino se empeña en alejarnos de las personas que queremos, he perdido ya a muchas personas queridas. Madre, te extraño tanto, aun cuando no pueda ver tu rostro aun te siento a través de mi rosario, tu amor y sacrificio logro que sobreviviera.  
  
Mi maestro Cristal, otra persona a quien quise mucho, y por culpa del cruel destino tuve que matarlo, lo estaban usando para el mal, como es posible que existan personas con tan poco valor a la vida ajena. Camus, también termine matándolo, él trato de que abriera los ojos y lo consiguió a costa de su propia vida, vida que yo quite, mis manos están manchadas de sangre de personas que amo. Pero aun así ellos habían dado su vida para que yo siguiera adelantes, como Isaac, arriesgo su vida por mi cuando niños, para al final fui yo quien lo mato.  
  
Pero ahora Seiya, se sacrifico por todos, aquel que había arriesgado su vida tantas veces por Atena y por la paz. Porque todos tienen que morir, es tan triste la vida. Pero no debo pensar así, por ellos, ellos que dieron su vida para que siguiéramos adelante, pero es tan dolorosa su ausencia. Ir a Siberia, fue lo que dije, si lo haré, ahí esta mi madre, mi maestro cristal, ahí lleve a entrar a Isaac, el recuerdo de Camus también esta ahí, iré a despedirme una vez mas de ellos, y luego pensare que haré en adelante.  
  
«»  
  
POV Saori  
  
Valdrá la pena que se luche la guerra sagrada, se repite cada 200 años y siempre es lo mismo, porque se deben de repetir. Y porque debo de reencarnar, por que debo ser humana, porque tuve que conocer el amor. Seiya, porque te tuvistes que interponerte, al final tenia yo que morir junto con Hades. Siendo un gran dolor en mi pecho.  
  
Pero no me puedo dejar caer, tengo que seguir adelante, mi felicidad no es importante, estoy aquí para salvar a la humanidad y traerle la paz. Regresar al santuario es lo único que puedo hacer, preparar todo para la siguiente guerra, ahora que estoy viva, lista para una formar las nuevas generaciones, esta vez no dejare que la maldad se apodere del santuario, y evitare que mis caballeros pierdan sus vidas, en estas interminables batallas.  
  
«»  
  
POV Ikki  
  
Me cuesta tanto, seguir aquí, el ambiente es demasiado pesado, todos lamentándose por la muerte de Seiya, él nunca hubiera permitido que se sintieran así por su culpa, los hubiera hecho reír..., pero ahora nadie es capaz de sonreír.  
  
Deseo irme, porque no lo he hecho como antes..., a si mi hermano el tampoco sonríe, esta triste, dolido, no puedo olvidar el hecho que me haya pedido que lo matara, como lo iba yo hacer, es la persona que mas quiero, porque no lo entiende él, porque se empeña en alejarse de mi, me iré si es lo que quiere, porque yo mismo necesito pensar en lo que paso, este lugar nunca me agrado, me trae muchos recuerdos amargos, buscare mi respuesta, no se donde estén pero las encontrare.  
  
«»  
  
POV Shun  
  
Soy el mayor hipócrita del mundo, diciendo que no quiero pelear, no me gusta lastimar a la gente, pero que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Debí de haber muerto cuando me habían dicho que tenia que ir a la Isla de la Reina de la muerte, pero fui tan cobarde que tuvo que ir mi hermano por mi, y por mi culpa Ikki sufrió tanto, su corazon se lleno de odio. Y lo peor de todo, yo la reencarnación de Hades, todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y me hubiera dejado morir.  
  
=porque te lamentas, si sigues vivo=  
  
Otra vez esa voz, llevaba días escuchándola =quien eres, por me estas dentro de mi mente=  
  
=tu sabes quien soy, porque te resiste en reconocerlo=  
  
=dejame en paz=  
  
=nunca, soy parte de ti y no me iré hasta que reconozcas quien eres realmente=  
  
=soy un perdedor, un asesino, eso es lo que soy=  
  
=no, no lo eres, puedes hacer un gran cambio si te atreves a aceptarlo y aceptarme=  
  
=no se quien eres, no lo entiendes=  
  
-Hola Shun- se escucho una voz que entraba a su habitación  
  
-Hola Ikki- contesto, tratando de calmarse  
  
Estaban en la cama sentados, el mas joven tenia las piernas flexionadas cerca de su cuerpo, mientras Ikki, se sentaba a su lado subiendo una de sus piernas a la cama.  
  
-como habrás escuchado esta tarde, me voy a ir, necesito pensar en muchas cosas, y este lugar es el menor adecuado-, esta vez Shun hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para mirarlo, pero Ikki veía hacia un punto vacío en la pared- tu sabes mejor que nadie, como me siento aquí  
  
-Si- interrumpió Shun  
  
-no quiero dejarte, me imagino como te has de sentir, y no creo que sea adecuado que te quedes aquí solo, todos se van...-  
  
-Ikki, no te preocupes, como dije antes ayudare a Sahori con los nuevos candidatos para caballeros en la Isla Andromeda, esperare la llegada de Juneth, y me iré..., pero dime si regresaras para esperarte-  
  
-regresare a verte, pero no creo que sea pronto, si no te encuentro aquí, ya sabré en donde buscarte-, esta vez volteo el rostro, ambos se miraron un rato sin decir nada  
  
-me retiro, creo que necesitamos dormir- se abrazaron, sabiendo que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo -Oyasumi nasai Otouto  
  
-Oyasumi nasai Oniisan- contesto, al ver salir a su hermano de la habitación.  
  
«»  
  
=te sientes solo?=  
  
=si=  
  
=por que no le dices de mi, asi no se iria=  
  
=decirle que escucho una voz en mi cabeza, no lo creo sentirían lastima y creerían que me volví loco=  
  
=pero no lo estas?=  
  
=todavia no, pero desearia que me dejara de hablar, sino si terminare loco=  
  
=porque quieres que te deje de hablar?, si soy el único con quien has tenido una verdadera conversación en todo este tiempo=  
  
=...=  
  
=tengo razón verdad, sin mi estarías muy solo, te hago compañía, mientras que todos los demás se alejan de ti, porque tu te empeñas en alejarlos=  
  
=yo no los alejo, solo no quiero obligarlos a soportar mi presencia=  
  
=porque dices eso?=  
  
=por mi culpa Seiya esta muerto, debí de ser yo el muerto, como lo a marcado desde siempre mi estrella guardiana=  
  
=a ya entiendo, querías ser tu el martir=  
  
=no, claro que no, es solo que si yo hubiera muerto en vez de Seiya, ahora no nos estaríamos separando=  
  
=por que crees que se van?=  
  
=porque ya no hay nada en este lugar que nos una, o nos obligue a quedarnos=  
  
=antes por que estaban juntos?=  
  
=por nuestro deber como Santos de Atena=  
  
=solo eso, ganaron todas esa batallas por el puro deber=  
  
=no, porque era lo correcto=  
  
=solo por lo que era correcto?=  
  
=no, sino por la paz, porque nosotros así lo quisimos, para salvar la vida de la gente=  
  
=a vaya, entonces pelearon, por el bien de la mayoría, y ustedes?=  
  
=nosotros que?=  
  
=no deseaban vivir felices, en ese mundo por el que habían luchado=  
  
=si=  
  
=y por que no lo son?=  
  
=se perdieron muchas vidas, muchos amigos nos dejaron=  
  
=amigos que los dejaron= meditando =y se siguen abandonando=  
  
=que quieres decir?=  
  
=mañana todos se separan, como si la soledad y el abandono trajera a los amigos, lo único que hacen es separase mas y morir lentamente, Seiya murió sabiendo que hacia lo correcto, no es así?, lo hizo por todos ustedes, pero...=  
  
=pero que?=  
  
=pero todos ustedes morirán en valde, se destruirán, y se dejaran caer sin razón autentica, solo dejaran que el tiempo pase, desperdiciaran todo por lo que los que murieron lucharon=  
  
=...=  
  
=no contestas, tengo razon=  
  
=que quieres que haga?=  
  
=mañana cuando se vayan despídelos con una sonrisa llena de paz, así sabrán que podrán volver=  
  
=como quieres que haga eso, cuando no siento esa paz dentro de mi=  
  
=tienes que encontrarla, hazlo por ellos, confía en mi, yo te ayudare=  
  
=como me ayudaras=  
  
=te estoy haciendo compañía, no es así, gracias a mi no te siente solo, es mas de lo que ellos sienten, dales palabras de esperanza, yo te dire lo que tienes que decirles=  
  
=y con eso no los perdere=  
  
=con eso ellos no se perderan.., tan rapido=  
  
=no me das muchas esperanzas=  
  
=ellos mismos se tienen que reencontrar, pero dime ha alguien le gusta sentirse solo?=  
  
=no=  
  
=ellos se sienten solos, demuéstrales que no es así, que pueden confiar en ti, y que alguien los espera, ellos tendrán que hacer el resto solos=  
  
=y yo debo confiar en ti?, solo eres una voz en mi cabeza=  
  
=no, no lo soy, soy algo mas y tu lo sabes, por que dudas=  
  
=tengo miedo, miedo de que tu también me dejes=  
  
=estas empezando a confiar en mi=  
  
=si=  
  
=bueno ya avanzamos, será mejor que duermas, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer=  
  
=Oyasumi nasai=  
  
=Oyasumi nasai, Shun=  
  
--¤--  
  
En la mañana, todos estaban reunidos en el recibidor.  
  
-bueno chicos nos vemos, si necesitan algo saben en donde estaré, tienen dinero para sus gasto, además de tener a la compañía para servirles-  
  
Todos se despidieron con un adiós, menos Shun, quien se acerco para darle un abrazo.  
  
-Sabes, cuando uno ama ha alguien lo que mas desea es verlo feliz, Seiya seria feliz si tu lo fueras- le dijo al oído cuando la abrazo  
  
-gracias Shun- le dijo cuando terminaron el abrazo, dibujado una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Nadie había escuchado, y tomaron como normal ese gesto. Sahori abordo la limosina, que la llevaría a su jet privado para llevarla a Grecia, a pesar de que Shiryu y Hyoga también tomarían un avión, decidieron irse por su parte.  
  
-Shiryu es hora de irnos al aeropuerto- dijo Hyoga  
  
-Vamonos- contesto Shiryu, en ese momento Shun, se lanzo a Hyoga para abrazarlo.  
  
-La gente que queremos, nunca nos abandona aun cuando no estén con nosotros, solo hay que recordarlo, como ellos quisieran que los recordaran- repitiendo como lo había hecho con Sahori, soltó el abrazo con una sonrisa tranquila. Pero Hyoga lo trago de nuevo para darle otro abrazo. Y luego Shun se dirigió a Shiryu.  
  
-Los buenos sentimiento no desaparecen, y sin importar la distancia ellos permanecen, no importa el lugar, mientras seas sincero contigo mismo estos jamas desaparecen- le dijo con un abrazo, y al soltarlo, una sonrisa. Shiryu le acaricio el cabello y se giro para irse.  
  
-espero encuentren lo que buscan rápido, por que los voy a extrañar mucho- le dijo Shun desde la puerta. Ambos chicos giraron y con un gesto de la mano se despidieron.  
  
«»  
  
Los pensamientos de los tres que ya se habían marchado, eran los mismos, ahora que se iban no podían seguir lamentándose de lo que paso, hay que seguir adelantes, y vivir.  
  
Shun, creyó estar solo ya, pero al voltear vio a Ikki, en las escaleras, todavía no se había ido. Shun corrió hacia él y lo abrazo  
  
-creí que ya te habías ido- le dijo a su hermano mayor  
  
-todavía no, quería marcharme despidiéndome bien de ti, normalmente suelo irme sin decirte nada, pero esta vez no-  
  
-y porque no bajastes antes, te podías haber despedido de los chicos-  
  
-no quise despedirme, no me gustan las despedidas- aclaro Ikki  
  
-pero te vas a despedir de mi-  
  
-Shun, no quiero dejarte, se lo mucho que sufristes, pero debes saber que tu corazón sigue tan puro como siempre, no lo olvides.-  
  
-Sabes, lo que mas temo es estar solo, pero si tu necesitas espacio, yo lo acepto, y lo acepto con gusto, porque se que volverás cuando lo creas necesario, y se que siempre podré contar contigo y quiero que sepas que tu puedes contar conmigo, eres la persona que mas quiero, y me duele separarme de ti, pero han pasado tantas cosas, que todos necesitamos buscar nuestro lugar. Pero no dudes en venir a mi cuando lo necesites, yo siempre estaré para ti.  
  
-gracias Shun- le dio un beso en la frente, y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.  
  
«»  
  
Ahora si estaba completamente solo, en un lugar inmenso con muchos recuerdos. Este lugar había sido donde conoció a sus amigos, donde aprendió el sentido de amor de hermano, donde sintió dolor y miedo, pero donde conoció el sentido de amistad, lealtad y justicia, donde aprendió a amara a la vida. Ahora era un lugar con 4 paredes lleno de soledad y tristeza para los que se fueron.  
  
«»  
  
=que te pareció Shun=  
  
=como sabias lo que ellos sentian=  
  
=conozco muy bien los sentimientos de los guerreros, viví mucho tiempo con ellos=  
  
=tambien eras uno?=  
  
=algo asi=  
  
=por que no me quieres decir quien eres?=  
  
=eso lo tienes que averiguar por ti mismo=  
  
=me pides que confíe en ti, pero no me dices ni siquiera tu nombre=  
  
=no he hecho nada, para que desconfíes de mi, además te ayude con tus amigos no es asi?=  
  
=si=  
  
=y para que quieres saber mi nombre, soy la única voz en tu mente, no necesitas llamarme siempre estaré aquí=  
  
=no se si agradecerte o temerte, hay algo en ti que me hace tener miedo=  
  
=no se porque me temes, en cierta forma soy parte de ti=  
  
=parte de mi?=  
  
=si, y creo que conviviremos mucho tiempo, porque te niegas a ser feliz=  
  
=yo no me niego a ser feliz, solo que...=  
  
=solo que?=  
  
=que no encuentro razones para ser feliz=  
  
=ha yo encuentro una, primero estas vivo, estas sano, tienes un hermano que aunque no este cerca se preocupa por ti, amigos, algo apesadumbrados por la tristeza, pero amigos, y sobre todo, cuentas con una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada para poder irnos a divertir a cualquier parte= diciendo esto ultimo con algo de humor, provocando una sonrisa en Shun.  
  
=por que dices irnos?=  
  
=porque formo parte de ti, y no quiero seguir estando triste, así que como tenemos todo el día, o mas bien todo el tiempo hasta que tu amiga llegue, vamos a disfrutar lo que ustedes han logrado=  
  
=y que quieres hacer?=  
  
=vamos, al parque a caminar un rato, a disfrutar la paz, después poder ir a comer a un restaurant caro, para disfrutar de los alimentos, después ir al cine para disfrutar de la creatividad humana=  
  
=veo haremos eso, ya que yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, para comprobar que estoy solo=  
  
«»  
  
Había pasado ya un mes desde que se separaran, Shun aun se sentía triste y culpable.  
  
=por que sigues sintiéndote así Shun?=  
  
=porque es mi culpa=  
  
=no ees tu culpa, tu no podías prever lo que pasaria=  
  
=pero tuve muchas oportunidades para evitarlo=  
  
=oportunidades, que tipo de oportunidades=  
  
=morir, arriesgué mi vida muchas veces, pude haber muerto en cualquiera de esa veces, pero no lo hice=  
  
=no entiendo porque le temes a la vida=  
  
=no le temo, pero todas esa veces eran avisos de que tenia que ser asi=  
  
=yo creo que mas bien eran oportunidades para seguir adelante, tu mismo lo dijistes, han logrado la paz, no estas satisfecho por eso, porque si es por eso entonces el sacrificio de los caballeros que cayeron fue en vano=  
  
=NO, su muerte no fue en vano, murieron por lo que ellos creían correcto, murieron por su ideales=  
  
=pues entonces no te entiendo, te estas cerrando en tu mundo, sufriendo por cosas que no podías evitar=  
  
Estaba entrando a la mansión, cuando vio que había correo, entre ellos una carta de Juneth.  
  
«»  
  
Shun  
  
¿Como has estado?, espero que bien, Atenea me dijo que querías reconstruir la Isla Andromeda, y cuenta con mi apoyo, pero perdóname que no haya podido ir, pero aquí ha habido mucho trabajo. Muchos caballeros que no están ya, tenían discípulos y ahora necesitan un nuevo maestro, y las amazonas estamos ayudando en lo que podemos. Pero cuenta con mi apoyo, en cuanto pueda iré a buscarte, estoy segura que incluso ya tendré listos a los candidatos para la nueva Isla Andromeda.  
  
Atte:  
Juneth  
  
«»  
  
=vaya parece que hay mucho trabajo en el Santuario=  
  
=si eso parece=  
  
=por que no vas a ayudar?=  
  
=no creo que sea muy útil, sabes que no me gusta pelear=  
  
=bueno entonces como piensas reconstruir la Isla, sino vas a entrenar alumnos=  
  
=ah.. bueno.. yo=  
  
=aja asi que dime, entonces que haras=  
  
=seguir esperando a Juneth=  
  
=para que esperar, me estoy aburriendo de esperar=  
  
=mira quien lo dice, me has convencido de salir todos los día, comer fuera, ir a sitios de baile, a pesar que no bailo y lo peor de todo una chica termino golpenadome por pisarla tantas veces, me convenciste de ir a un Karaoke, y terminamos como amigos de un borracho, y no sigo porque no vas a dejar de reir= mientras Shun hablaba, la voz, estaba riéndose a carcajada suelta.  
  
=perdoname=  
  
=perdonarte?, si el único que hace el ridículo aquí soy yo=  
  
=hay no es para tanto=  
  
=no, casi nos meten a la cárcel, porque tu quisites ira al zoológico a medianoche=  
  
=pues así hay menos gente, y podíamos ver mejor los animales=  
  
=cuales animales estaban todos dormidos=  
  
=vamos no te quejes, bien que te divertistes=  
  
=mm, aun no se porque te hago caso=  
  
=ya, ya vamos a cenar que tienes hambre y yo puedo sentir tu hambre, así que a comer=  
  
-si-, dijo en un suspiro  
  
«»  
  
Continuara 


	2. El trato

Mi soledad  
  
««»»  
  
Gracias por tu review Elena, pero lamento decirte que no es su conciencia, aquí sabrás quien es, y es quien menos sospechas.  
  
««»»  
  
Parte II: El trato  
  
Estaba caminando por la zona comercial, cuando escucho una voz conocida gritar su nombre. Al girar se sorprendió al ver quien era, jamas creyó volver a verlo.  
  
-Hola Shun-  
  
-Hola Sorrento, que haces por aquí?, no vendrás a decirme que Poseidon te mando a buscar a Atena-  
  
-No te espantes, estamos en paz, pero si me mando el Señor Solo a buscar a la Señorita Sahori-  
  
-ah ya veo, pero me temo que ella ya no vive aquí, vive en Grecia-  
  
-si es lo que me dijeron en las oficinas de la compañía, y tu ha que te dedicas?-  
  
-a nada en especial, disfruto de la vida-, dijo esto recordando lo que su voz le había dicho  
  
-me parece bien-  
  
-y tu estas en los negocios?-  
  
-algo así, soy mas bien su consejero, pues me tiene bastante confianza, precisamente por eso me mando, quería invitar a Sahori como Atena, para asegurarse que no haya resentimiento, por lo que paso-  
  
-pero no deberían ver primero a la Princesa Hilda, al fin y acabo fue la mas afectada, sin tener nada que ver-  
  
-Ya hablo con ella para disculparse, y ella lo perdono, diciendo que no había que seguir viviendo del pasado y que solo quería seguir cumpliendo con su deber a su país.-  
  
-me da gusto por ellos-  
  
-por cierto, ya que estoy aquí, y que estamos en paz, que te parece si me llevas a conocer la ciudad, ya que mi avión sale mañana rumbo a Grecia-  
  
-esta bien- contesto Shun, y empezaron su excursión  
  
««»»  
  
Ya era la hora de la salida del avión de Sorrento y Shun lo había acompañado al aeropuerto.  
  
-espero que te haya gustado tu estancia en la ciudad- pregunto Shun  
  
-si me divertí bastante, jamas creí que fueras tan buen guía de turista, y tan desinhibido  
  
-he cambiado mucho en este tiempo-  
  
-cuando me dijistes que vivías solo en la mansión Kido, creí que estarían algo tristes por estar solo-  
  
-en cierta forma lo estoy, los extraño mucho y quisiera que volviéramos a estar todos juntos, pero pasaron muchas cosas, y todos necesitamos nuestro tiempo para pensar- tomo algo de aire y continuo -ademas no estoy del todo solo- y se giro para ver la mirada de Sorrento, quien parecía preguntar algo, este se abstuvo de preguntar.  
  
-bueno, pero me da gusto que estés bien, le mandare tus saludos a Sahori y tu carta a... Juneth?  
  
-si, no te preocupes con que se la des a Sahori, ella se encargara de entregársela a ella, Adiós-  
  
-Adiós- se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Sorrento se dirigió a tomar su avión.  
  
Shun, había mandado una carta a Juneth, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que entendía los problemas por los que pasaba el santuario, y le deseaba suerte en su deberes.  
  
--¤--  
  
Habían pasado dos meses, de su primer encuentro con Sorrento. Se entero por este mismo, que Sahori y Julian mantenían una buena relación de amigos. Así que Sahori compartía su tiempo entre Grecia e Italia, donde vivía Julian. Sorrento había ido dos veces mas a Japón, por los negocios que ambos millonarios compartían, y solía quedarse algunos días visitando a Shun, se habían hecho buenos amigos. Y esa tarde, había recibido una carta de Grecia, de parte de Juneth, diciéndole que pronto iría a verlo.  
  
««»»  
  
=y ahora que vas ha hacer Shun=  
  
=sobre que?=  
  
=de la llegada de tu amiga, se supone que van crear una nueva Isla Andromeda, pero tu no quieres pelear=  
  
=me he dado cuenta que no es necesario que pelee, si les explico de manera adecuada a los estudiantes lo que deben hacer=  
  
=si tu lo dice=  
  
=sabes algo han pasado ya tres meses desde que vives en mi mente y aun no descubro quien eres=  
  
=bueno, yo te dije que sabes quien soy, pero te niegas en reconocerlo=  
  
=no es eso, no te reconozco, aunque tu voz se me hace conocida, al principio me dio miedo, pero ahora no, me gusta tu compañía, puedo sentir que eres una buena persona, aunque algo fría y calculadora, o me equivoco?=  
  
=tienes razón, aunque te seré sincero no siempre he sido una buena persona, solía ser una persona ambiciosa y cruel, creía en una justicia errónea, pero que gracias al corazón puro de una persona, y a la fe de muchas otras personas aprendí muchas cosas, no te preocupa mi pasado?=  
  
=no, yo creo que tienes todo el derecho de cambiar, y que se te de la oportunidad de demostrarlo=  
  
=estoy feliz de que así lo creas=  
  
=porque no me platicas de tu vida=  
  
=mm, te puedo decir, y seguro, que no soy producto de tu imaginación, si eso es lo que sospechas=  
  
=no?, ya me estaba resignando a ser un loco pacivo=  
  
=pues no lo eres, en cuanto a mi vida, tengo muchos años de vida, a pesar de no haberlas vivido todas, por tiempos dormía por siglos, y despertaba viendo que la gente se mataba otra, se odiaba, y lo peor de todo dejaban todo lo bueno que tenían por ambición, así que yo creía que esas personas debían morir, por eso intente matar a mucha gente, haciendo justicia por mi propia mano=  
  
=pero eso esta mal=  
  
=lo se ahora, pero en ese tiempo no lo creí así, yo tenia mucho poder y me creí con todo el derecho de hacerlo, hasta que alguien me detuvo, pero yo insistía, pero esta ultima vez, algo cambio conocí a alguien que me hizo dudar de lo que pensaba, len ese momento fue un error el descubrirlo porque me hizo dudar, pero ahora doy gracias a ese momento de duda, aunque ahora me he convertido en pensamiento..., sabes algo aun poseo parte de mi poder=  
  
=y porque llegastes a mi mente=  
  
=porque estamos unidos, dime Shun aun con esta historia no sabes quien soy=  
  
=siento dentro de mi que si, pero siento temor=  
  
= Shun, me conoces no es así, he estado en tus pensamientos y sentimientos, así como tu has logrado estar en los míos, me conoces bien, como para saber que no te haré daño, ni volveré a ser el mismo, si tu me das una oportunidad de cambiar=  
  
=se que ya has cambiado, no tengo que darte ninguna oportunidad porque ya la tienes, y tienes razon se como te sientes, puedo sentir dolor dentro de ti, y por eso dime, por favor quien eres?=  
  
=Shun, prométeme tomar las cosas con calma=  
  
=si, yo confío en ti=  
  
=Soy Hades=  
  
Shun, no supo que contestar, jamas creyó que aquella voz llena de calma, quien estuviera apoyándolo durante estos 3 meses de soledad y culpa, fuera el mismo causante de sus mas angustiantes penas. Un silencio, un vacío en su mente quedo al escuchar el nombre, como era posible que un Dios se convirtiera en parte de su pensamiento, que una parte de su mente, habitaba el ser que quería matar a Atena y destruir la humanidad.  
  
--¤--  
  
El timbre llevaba sonando algunos segundos, la persona frente a la reja, se desesperaba y como vio luces, entro, algo dentro de si, le hizo actuar de esa manera. Al entrar reviso la planta baja, y no encontró nada, y al asomarse en un cuarto en especial, vio al joven ocupante sentado en el piso, recargado en la cama con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo. Se acerco y dijo su nombre, pero no recibió contestación, toco su mano la cual estaba helada, el chico se estremeció al tacto. El visitante lo sujeto de los hombros y le dio una ligera sacudida, después de unos segundos, Shun giro su cara, para ver quien era la persona que lo tocaba.  
  
-Shun, que tienes?, que te pasa?, contéstame- por unos segundo no recibió contestación, como si su oyente no entendiera lo que le decía.  
  
-Hola Juneth, perdona no te sentí llegar- dijo ignorando lo anterior  
  
-que paso?, estas muy frio-  
  
-no paso nada, estoy bien- le sonrío -es tarde, quieres algo de cenar?- y se levanto  
  
Habían llegado a la cocina, pero parecía que Shun estaba en otro lado, no podía prender la estufa, los cereales los tiro, abrió el refrigerador y lo cerro varias veces sin sacar o sin fijarse bien que había. Entonces Juneth coloco una mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención.  
  
-deja yo me encargo-  
  
-esta bien- contesto Shun  
  
La cena, estaba lista, pero Shun solo la tocaba, se podía ver el rostro pálido de Shun, y se veía muy delgado, como si se dejara morir.  
  
-dime Shun, como has estado?-  
  
-bien-  
  
-pero que tienes? te vez extraño, no te comportas como siempre-  
  
-estoy bien- contesto Shun, bajando su cara  
  
-Shun, me preocupas- se le acerco y lo abrazo -dime por favor que tienes-  
  
En ese momento Shun comenzó a llorar amargamente, un llanto fuerte que estremeció a la chica. Había pasado tanto tiempo, de que alguien lo abrazara, extrañaba a sus amigos y se había negado a ese sentimiento, pero ahora no podía seguir negándolo, necesitaba compañía, las visitas esporaneas de Sorrento no bastaban. Necesitaba de alguien que lo conociera y pudiera ayudarlo.  
  
-llora Shun, llora todo lo que quieras-  
  
-me sentía abandonado- logro decir  
  
-no lo estas, nadie te dejo, sabes que los tienes cerca, me tienes aquí contigo no es así, perdóname por no llegar antes, si hubiera sabido habría venido antes-  
  
-no es tu culpa, yo no fui sincero-  
  
-vamos Shun, tranquilízate-  
  
Después de un tiempo, Juneth obligo a Shun a comer un poco, y luego subieron los dos a las habitaciones, recostó a Shun en su cama y ella se durmió en otro cuarto.  
  
««»»  
  
=Shun, por favor no vuelvas ha cerrarte=  
  
=por que no?, es mejor asi=  
  
=dijistes que creías en mi, que confiabas en lo que te decía, sabes lo que siento, por que ahora me temes?=  
  
=no se que hacer, me siento confundido=  
  
=entiendo, es la soledad, el saber que algo ha cambiado y no tener en apoyarte, te ayude con palabras y pensamientos, pero se me olvido que el cuerpo también siente soledad y vacío, no había nadie que te diera su calor no es asi?=  
  
=aja, cuando Juneth me abrazo sentí, su calor reconfortándome, deje de sentirme como un objeto a quien se le hace cumplidos, para sentirme como una persona capaz de convivir=  
  
=me alegro, que aprendas a descubrirte=  
  
=hay algo que no me dijistes=  
  
=que quieres saber?=  
  
=por que me ayudabas?=  
  
=por culpa y arrepentimiento, yo provoque tu dolor y no quería que siguieras sufriendo por mi culpa=  
  
=otra cosa, no puedes abandonar mi mente?=  
  
=lo puedo hacer por breves lapsos, quieres que abandone tu mente?=  
  
=no, eres la persona que mejor me conoce ahora, y no quiero seguir perdiendo a la gente en quien confió=  
  
=confías en mi?=  
  
=no se porque pero si.., otra pregunta cuando abandonas mi mente a donde vas?=  
  
=me dirijo a un sueño profundo, donde Atena me mando, pero su poder fallo en el ultimo momento, supongo que la muerte de Pegaso no la dejo concentrarse del todo, y por eso se creo este vinculo entre tu y yo=  
  
=dices que todavía tienes poderes, pero si estas dormido como lo sabes?=  
  
=lo se porque lo siento, tu también puedes sentirlo si te concentras mas, incluso podrías usar mi poder si quisiera=  
  
=y para que quisiera usarlos=  
  
=bueno, sin duda sabes que soy el Dios de la Muerte, y por lo tanto tengo bastante control sobre la vida y la muerte, aunque te aclaro que no tengo ningún control sobre los acontecimientos de la vida=  
  
=que quieres decir con eso?=  
  
=que puedes revivir a quienes tu quieras, aunque seria algo costoso=  
  
=costoso?=  
  
=si, podrias perder tu vida porque yo no poseo mucho poder, y tu estas algo débil por tu sufrimiento interno=  
  
=dices que si supero mi dolor, podré revivir a todas las personas que quiera, sin morir yo=  
  
=podria decirse que si, pero no te lo puedo asegurar=  
  
=pero, porque me dices todo esto=  
  
=que te parece si hacemos un trato?=  
  
=que tipo de trato?=  
  
=Shun, dijistes que confías en mi, porque dudas de nuevo?=  
  
=perdóname, te escucho=  
  
=Durante estos 3 meses, me has enseñado el mundo de los mortales, y realmente me ha parecido fascinante, y quisiera seguir descubriendo, lo que ustedes los caballeros de Atena, encontraron para luchar con ese valor y con tal fortaleza, que fueron capaces de derrotarme=  
  
=te dire que yo luche, por mis amigos, y tu ya conoces lo que siento al respecto=  
  
=si conozco es parte, pero quiero saber que tiene de asombroso los mortales=  
  
=bien yo te enseñare esa parte, viajaremos si lo deseas, a donde tu quieras, porque como dijistes, tenemos dinero para hacerlo=  
  
=así es Shun=  
  
=pero ahora falta la otra parte del trato=  
  
=te daré mis poderes para que revivas a los que tu quieras, pero recuerda que entre mas personas revivas, mas poder necesitara=  
  
=bien, estoy consciente, solo una cosa mas, hay alguna condición=  
  
=si hay una=  
  
=aja=  
  
=no es lo que piensas=  
  
=no entonces que es=  
  
=tienes que invitar a Juneth a acompañarnos, en nuestro descubrimiento por el amor a la humanidad=  
  
=que?=  
  
=jajajajaja, no te espantes, solo invítala, dile que quieres disfrutar un poco mas tu independencia y quieres invitarla, estoy seguro que ella te ayudara a superar tu pena=  
  
=esta bien=  
  
=solo una cosa mas, antes de que aceptes=  
  
=que es?=  
  
=es sobre las reglas, que tenemos los Dioses=  
  
=y que es?=  
  
--¤--  
  
Habia amanecido, cuando Juneth, bajo a la cocina, y descubrió con agrado a un Shun, alegre que preparaba el desayuno para los dos.  
  
-Ohayo gozaimasu Juneth- saludo Shun  
  
-Ohayo gozaimasu Shun- contesto con algo de sorpresa  
  
-quiero disculparme por asustarte ayer, solo que estaba algo sensible y no sabia como comportarme, pero te prometo no volver ha hacerlo-  
  
-esta bien- y sonrío  
  
Shun sirvió el desayuno, y comieron tranquilos, al terminar.  
  
-oye Juneth, que te parecería si viajáramos un poco antes de marcharnos, supongo que tuvistes mucho trabajo en el santuario y te vendría bien un descanso, y yo quiero también conocer otros lugares, que te parece?-  
  
Juneth había escuchado todo, y tono en el timbre de voz como un ruego.  
  
-esta bien y a donde quieres ir-  
  
-primero, quisiera mostrarte la ciudad, y luego ir a alguna playa al extranjero, o ir a escalar en alguna montaña nevada, o ir a lugares remotos, no se, todavía no lo pienso bien-  
  
-ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero que te parece si nos vamos ahorita a recorrer la ciudad, y me enseñas los lugares turísticos, y alguno que otro lugar- diciendo esto ultimo con picardía, lo que provoco que Shun se sonrojara, al ver la cara del chico, no pudo evitar reír y los dos comenzaron a reírse.  
  
««»»  
  
Y así fue, durante la primera semana recorrieron toda la ciudad y lugares cercanos, que estuvieran sobre todo lleno de gente, todo el día se la pasaban fuera, pero siempre regresaban al anochecer, para tener tiempo para platicar del pasado y escuchar las historias de cada uno, durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.  
  
««»»  
  
Un día los visito Sorrento y les recomendó varios lugares, así que estuvieron en El Cairo, Pekín, Sydney, Londres, México, Perú, Sudáfrica. Para entonces habían pasado ya tres meses de convivencia, donde convirtió su amistad en algo mas.  
  
-sabes Shun, me la he pasado muy bien, no quisiera que terminara-  
  
-yo tampoco quisiera que terminara-  
  
Se encontraban, en la mansión en uno de sus balcones, anochecía y los dos chicos se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro.  
  
-Shun, dime porque parecías como si hubieras perdido toda esperanza el día que llegue?- Juneth giro para verlo de frente, pero al escuchar la pregunta, Shun bajo la mirada  
  
-Descubrí algo ese día, que me lleno de terror, pero ahora siento todo lo contrario, estoy feliz, y sabes porque- esta vez volvió a subir la mirada para ver de frente a Juneth, -porque he aprendido a enfrentarme a mis temores y enfrentar lo que viene siempre viendo de frente, además de saber que sin importar cuantas veces falle, puedo seguir intentándolo, mientras no me rinda- para este momento Shun, se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de ella  
  
-puedo preguntarte otra cosa?-  
  
-si-  
  
-por que quisistes viajar?-  
  
Shun, penso un poco antes de contestar -porque quería ver lo hermoso que es el mundo y sus habitantes- la distancia entre ellos se había reducido  
  
-solo una cosa mas, por que me invitastes a ir contigo?-  
  
-porque quería estar contigo, y descubrir las maravillas que guarda este mundo a tu lado- esa no era la verdadera razón, Shun lo sabia, pero era lo que empezó a sentir durante su travesía, y lo que no podía dejar de sentir en los momento en que estaba con ella.  
  
Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la noche, cuando dos jóvenes enamorados, se daban su primer beso de amor, un beso que indicaba un nuevo comienzo con gran cantidad de problemas por su estado de Santos, pero que en se momento no querían saber.  
  
««»»  
  
El sol, en su salida, descubrió a los enamorados, abrazados, recostados en una de las sillas del balcón. Shun fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y ver a su amad Juneth a lado, en ese momento ella también despertaba, ambos se quedaron mirando.  
  
-Que hermosa vista hay hoy en este balcon-  
  
Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron de inmediato cuando escucharon esas palabras.  
  
-vaya que si interrumpí- dijo con una picara sonrisa -venia a invitarlos a desayunar, supongo que han de estar cansados?- pregunto sin dejar de mostrar burla  
  
-Sorrento, no paso nada que estén pensando- se defendió Shun  
  
-yo no estoy pensando nada malo, lo decía porque durmieron aquí afuera, pero creo que te descubristes tu solo-  
  
-ya te dije que no paso nada- mostró enojo. Se miraron un rato  
  
-pues vayamos a desayunar- interrumpió la pelea de miradas.  
  
««»»  
  
Al descubrir su amor por Juneth, Shun decidió que era hora de contarle a alguien lo de Hades, necesitaba alguien con quien platicar sobre esto y que le apoyara en su objetivo de revivir a los caballeros muertos en batalla.  
  
-oyes Sorrento, puedes venir a cenar hoy- pregunto Shun  
  
-pues tengo una reunión a las 3 de la tarde, si no se alarga, estaré disponible, a donde cenaremos hoy?  
  
-cenaremos aquí, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles a los dos, y necesito de su apoyo- Ambos chicos, se quedaron pensando un rato sobre lo que Shun, les quería decir, pero no parecía algo malo porque se veía muy calmado y sonriente, tal vez nervioso, pero eso lo sabían bien, porque a pesar de que era un chico muy abierto, había cosas que el no decía para no lastimar a la gente. Juneth, parecía mas desconcertada, pues en estos tres meses, Shun se había abierto con ella, y no creía que todavía existiera algo que ignoraba, y que fuera tan importante como para reunirlos de esa manera.  
  
Juneth, solo atino a sonreír, mientras Sorrento contestaba -si es importante te prometo estar aquí, sin falta-  
  
-esta bien, ahora a donde iremos a desayunar?-  
  
««»»  
  
=seguro que quieres contarles todo?=  
  
=si, lo estoy=  
  
=pero, si se espantan y se alejan de ti, no creo que soportes otra perdida=  
  
=yo tampoco creo soportarlo, pero siento en mi interior que el amor que Juneth siente hacia mi, la ayudara a comprender mi decisión, y cuanto a Sorrento, él no tiene nada contra ti, y tal vez le asombre un poco=  
  
=si, tu lo crees, no me queda de otra que apoyarte, y espero que todo salga como esperas=  
  
««»»  
  
Había llegado ya la hora de la cena, y disfrutaban de una rica cena casera, preparada por Shun y Juneth, durante su viaje se la habían pasado comiendo fuera, y preparar la cena, les había parecido entretenido, puesto que ambos sabían cocinar y la convivencia y los juegos lo habían hecho todavía mas divertido. Terminada la cena, Shun se dispuso a hablar.  
  
««»»  
  
-lo que quiero decirle, tiene mucho que ver durante las batallas que tuvimos, y sobre todo contra la de Hades, Sorrento no se si sabes sobre esta batalla- dirigiéndose a este  
  
-sabia que tuvieron esa pelea, Julian, me platico que solo habían sobrevivido 4 de ustedes- Sorrento no quiso decir mas, sabia de la muerte de Seiya, y conocía bien la amistad que existía entre ello, pues el mismo se había enfrentado a ellos.  
  
-es todo lo que sabes?- pregunto Shun  
  
-si- fue todo lo que contesto  
  
-y tu Juneth, que sabes sobre lo de Hades-  
  
-yo supe, que algo malo te paso ahí, cuando me lo dijeron creí que habías muerto, pero cuando sentí tu cosmo, me tranquilice, pero ya no pregunte ha que se referían-  
  
-primero antes que nada, deben saber que lo que me paso ahí, fue el descubrimiento de mi destino-, tomo algo de aire para continuar, -yo soy la reencarnación de Hades- dijo sin mas rodeos, -él se apodero de mi cuerpo, y fui liberado gracias a Atena, él tomo su propio cuerpo que estaba oculto en el inframundo, y trato de matar a Atena, ahí Seiya se interpuso y en ese descuido, Atena logro destruirlo-, hizo una nueva pausa, todos escuchaban con sorpresa, jamas habían esperado esa rebelacion, y menos de aquel que odia pelear. -pero... parece ser que Atena no estaba muy concentrada, y una parte de Hades continuo viva... dentro de mi mente- guardo silencio para que sus oyentes asimilaran la información.  
  
-qué quieres decir con dentro de tu mente?- pregunto Juneth  
  
-quiero decir, que desde que regresamos, empece a escuchar una voz hablarme dentro de mi mente, en ese momento creí que me estaba volviendo loco, me dio miedo, no sabia quien era, pero con el tiempo la acepte porque me era reconfortante, que alguien, aunque fuera de esa manera, me diera palabras de apoyo, y no dije nada, si estaba loco que importaba mientras no estuviera sol, pero un día, el día que recibí tu carta de que vendrías, esa voz me confeso ser Hades, me mostró su poder y no me quedo duda, que así era, entonces yo entre como en shock, descubrí que no estaba loco, pero ahora temía que Hades intentara apoderase nuevamente de mi y sentí miedo, pero sobre todo me sentía indefenso, mas bien me sentía impotente, aquello en lo que yo me aferraba para no caer, era la misma causa de mi pena pero...,- Shun volvió a tomar aire -habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y aprendimos a conocer nuestros sentimientos, él los míos y yo los suyos, pero aun así me sentía abandonado, fue cuando llegastes y volví a sentir que no estaba solo, me abrazastes y me consolastes, me sentí vivo nuevamente y pude comprender por fin lo que pasaba dentro de mi, y deje de temer.  
  
-por eso estabas así, el día que llegue, y porque no me lo dijistes antes-  
  
-no lo se, creo que todavía había dudaba, pero hay algo dentro de mi que esta naciendo que me hace sentirme aun mas seguro de mi mismo, y eso que siento es amor, amor hacia ti- dijo Shun, mirando fijamente los ojos de Juneth-  
  
-yo también te amo- hablo antes de que se dieran un beso en la boca  
  
Sorrento se sentía incomodo, y se disponía a salir.  
  
-espera Sorrento, no te vayas, tu también formas parte importante en esto, la amistad que me ofrecistes, sin importar el pasado me fue de gran ayuda, y te lo agradezco- y se lanzo a darle un abrazo.  
  
En todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, solo había, apretones de mano y palmadas, este era la mayor muestra de cariño que se daban, y ambos se sintieron mas cercanos, como si su hubiesen conocido de muchos años de amistad.  
  
-hay algo mas que tengo de decirles- hablo Shun separándose de Sorrento, para sujetar la mano de Juneth y acomodarse en su silla. -Hades aun conserva sus poder, están algo débiles pero eso no importa, y hemos hecho un trato- guardo silencio, para que ellos hicieran la siguiente pregunta -que tipo de trato?- hablo Sorrento  
  
-antes de decirles, quiero que me prometan que me ayudaran a realizar la segunda parte del trato- al esuchar esto, tanto Juneth como Sorrento, quedaron impactados, se preguntaban, como y cuando fue que se llevo a cabo a primera parte  
  
-la segunda parte?, en que consistía la primera-  
  
-antes de contestar, necesito saber si me ayudaran o no?, les diré que ya ustedes me ayudaron con la primera aunque no se dieron cuenta- vio la cara de desconcierto de ellos y agrego -por favor confíen en mi, se lo que hago y no existe peligro alguno- les suplico  
  
Se vieron ambos -te ayudaremos- constestaron  
  
««»»  
  
Continuara 


	3. No soy un Dios

Mi soledad  
  
««»»  
  
Gracias a Shadir (Elena, sip) y a Ishtar Lenore por sus review's, me da alegría que les gustara mi fic y aquí esta el tercer capitulo que trata sobre como Shun enfrentara su nuevo papel.  
  
««»»  
  
Parte III: No soy un Dios  
  
Fue grande su sorpresa al escuchar eso, su Señor Hades no estaba del todo perdido, vivía dentro joven caballero de Atena, que ahora se presentaba ante él con una amazona y un general marino de Poseidon.  
  
-Lune, entiendes lo que te quiero decir?- interrogo Shun  
  
-no- fue todo lo que pudo articular  
  
Suspiro -escúchame bien, Hades, o por lo menos una parte de él vive dentro de mi, y hemos venido aquí, para hacer que él recupere su poder y poder revivir a ciertas personas-  
  
-no es eso lo que no entiendo-  
  
-entonces que no entiendes?- pregunto Sorrento con desesperación, nunca había estado en el Templo de Hades, y se sentía un ambiente muy pesado.  
  
Lune lo miro con enojo -lo que no entiendo, es porque viene aquí con el objetivo de hacer que Hades reviva, si él mismo lucho contra él-  
  
-no hemos venido aquí ha revivir a Hades, no poseemos tal poder para hacerlo, lo que haremos es que el cosmos de Hades viva dentro de mi con mayor fuerza que la que tiene ahora-  
  
-y eso para que, quieres convertirte en un ser poderoso para tu conveniencia?-  
  
-si lo miras de ese lado, pues si-  
  
-y crees que te lo permitiré, utilizaras a mi amo para tu conveniencia, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi-  
  
-tendrás que dejarme pasar, porque como ya te dije, Hades y yo somos uno, y debes lealtad,... aunque ahora mas bien el forma parte de mi-  
  
-no te creo nada-  
  
-sino me crees entonces descúbrelo por ti mismo- en ese momento un cosmos empezó a salir de Shun, era el cosmos de Hades, realmente se sentía débil, pero con eso basto para convencer a Lune-  
  
-es verdad- atino a decir y se arrodillo ante Shun, pero este lo hizo levantarse  
  
-no es necesario que lo hagas, porque no soy tu verdadero señor, sigo siendo Shun, pero con Hades dentro de mi-  
  
««»»  
  
Le habían explicado nuevamente a Lune lo que pensaban hacer, y este acepto ayudarlos con toda confianza. Pero Juneth y Sorrento aun dudaban de lo que había planeado Shun.  
  
Shun se dirigía, guiado por Lune, al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Hades. Mientras que los otros chicos esperaban en la sala principal, el resultado de intentar de despertar el poder de Hades. Aun estaban inseguros, pero Juneth conocía a Shun de años y sabia que él nunca mentía y que preferiria sacrificarse a si mismo que causar problemas, y Sorrento había llegado a conocer lo suficiente a Shun como para no dudar de él, además no tenia nada en contra de Hades. Horas después, llego Lune, sosteniendo un cansado Shun.  
  
-qué paso?- pregunto angustiada Juneth  
  
-pudo liberar un poco mas el poder de Hades, pero creo que no será suficiente- contesto Lune, pues Shun estaba muy cansado para hacerlo.  
  
Fue llevado a su alcoba, mientras Sorrento comentaba que tenia que irse o Julian Solo comenzaría a preocuparse por su tardanza.  
  
Había pasado, ya tres semanas que Shun se dedicara a diario de liberar el poder de Hades, y un día cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, haría su primer intento, reviviendo a los 107 espectros. Shun sabia que seria mas fácil revivir a ellos, pues eran sus guerreros y en cierta forma sus poderes eran suyos también.  
  
Juneth estaba algo insegura al respecto, pues no sabían como actuarían los guerreros de Hades, al saber que ahora Shun seria su señor, y sobre la presencia de ella ahí. Sabían que confiaban en Lune, pero enfrentarse solo ellos 3 (ya que Sorrento también estaba ahí) contra 107, porque Shun terminaría muy cansado y no podría hacer nada al respecto, seria un grave problema. Pero ya nada que pudiera hacer, Shun ya había tomado su decisión y estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo, y ella había prometido apoyarlo.  
  
-¤-  
  
Los espectros habían sido revividos, y recibidos únicamente por Lune. Estaban todos sorprendidos de haber sido revividos, sabían que había sido gracias a su señor Hades, pero porque él no estaba ahí. Lune, les dijo únicamente que al día siguiente se les seria informado de todos.  
  
Estaban todos reunidos en el salón principal. En ese momento entro Lune.  
  
-lo primero que deben saber, es que fuimos vencidos por Atena y su caballeros, nuestro Señor también fue derrotado-  
  
-si fue derrotado, como es que hemos vuelto- pregunto Aiacos, los demás lo apoyaron  
  
-porque Atena no pudo sellar por completo a nuestro Señor, y ahora habita dentro del cuerpo mortal de aquel que fue indicado como su reencarnación- Todos miraron con desconcierto a Lune, pero este siguió hablando -han pasado 7 meses desde que la batalla termino, y nuestro señor ha vivido con los humanos todo este tiempo, y deberán saber que él ha cambiado bastante-  
  
-que nos quieres decir Lune?- dudo Minos  
  
-que realmente nuestro señor Hades no tiene él poder suficiente para dominar el corazón de ese humano, pero él si tuvo la fuerza suficiente y la fe para cambiar, el corazón de nuestro señor, saben que Hades esta con nosotros, lo sintieron al ser revivido, pero estoy seguro que también sintieron un cosmos muy dulce y tranquilo acompañándolo- los espectro asintieron -como dije antes, Hades esta muy débil, pero eso no significa que deje de ser nuestro Dios a quien le debemos lealtad, él ha cumplido con su parte al traerlos de nuevo a la vida, y espero que su fidelidad no haya cambiado en este tiempo, y sino existe alguna queja nuestro señor Hades entrara.  
  
««»»  
  
En ese momento Shun entraba, vestía con su traje de Dios, y aunque emitía el cosmos de Hades, su mirada seguía siendo la del joven caballero de Atena, también demostraba cansancio, pues aun no se recuperaba de haber revivido a tantas personas.  
  
Lune se arrodillo cuando este entro. Pero los demás dudaron en hacer algún movimiento, sentían el cosmos de su señor, pero era diferente, pues a esas alturas el cosmos de Shun se estaba uniendo con el de Hades. Dudas sobre quien era la persona que estaba frente a ellos era lo que había en la mente de estos guerreros, Radamantis fue el primero en reaccionar y se arrodillo ante su señor como lo había hecho Lune, (era Hades o no tal vez lo comprobarían con él tiempo pensaron), los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Tanto Lune como Shun, estaban felices, pues sabían que podían continuar con lo que planeaban.  
  
-levántense por favor- dijo Shun con la voz de Hades. Los espectros se miraron entre si pues su señor jamas se había escuchado tan amable. Ya una vez levantado Hades siguió hablando. -como ya les habrá explicado Lune, yo vivo, o mas bien sigo en este mundo gracias a mi reencarnación, pues mi cuerpo fue destruido por Atena y parte de mi fue encerrado nuevamente. Cuando lo descubrí muchas cosas cambiaron, y el corazón de este chico me enseño un nuevo mundo, el cual me enseño que existen muchos sentimientos bellos que he aprendido a conocer.- había hecho una pausa, antes de continuar, -También como se les explico mi poder es débil y quien realmente domina este cuerpo es el chico Andromeda, me encuentro ahorita hablándoles a ustedes pues así lo hemos decidido, me refiero a mi y a Shun, puesto que ahora somos parte de uno.  
  
-señor, eso quiere decir que se encuentra en la misma situación que la reencarnación de Poseidon en el mortal Julian?- pregunto Caronte  
  
-asi es, solo que nosotros somos dos pensamientos en vez de uno con recuerdos perdidos, aunque en todo este tiempo en el que he estado conviviendo con este chico conociéndolo y conociendo su mundo, he aprendido a pensar como él.- y siguió diciendo -Durante casi un mes, Shun y yo hemos tratado de aumentar mi poder, pero el sello de Atena es muy poderoso, pero me fue suficiente con el poder liberado para revivirlos a ustedes, y así como lo prometí cuando me siguieron les doy su vida, y su libertad para decidir hacer lo que deseen a partir de ahora pero...- nuevas miradas de desconcierto en todos los revividos, -asi como he cambiado de opinión, he aprendido a respetar la vida ajena, y podrán irse de aquí para tener una nueva vida si así lo desean, pero les prohibo dañar a la gente, no les prohibo defenderse, pero si que agredan a las personas, y si alguien los agrede a ustedes buscan alternativas para evitarlo- vio las caras de duda. -se que son guerreros, y fueron entrenados para luchar, pero han revivido y pueden empezar una nueva vida, ya sea fuera de este lugar como gente normal, no como guerreros; o también pueden quedarse aquí pero tendrán que obedecer mis ordenes.  
  
-hemos seguido sus ordenes desde siempre señor- aclaro Valentine  
  
-lo se, pero ahora es diferente, porque aunque sigo siendo un Dios, soy mas una reencarnación, es decir poseo sentimientos humanos que han cambiado mi forma de ser, y no quiero obligarlos a aceptar este nuevo cambio si así no lo desean- mas desconcierto se sintió en el salón -si se quedan conmigo, siendo leales tendrán que obedecer las ordenes de mi reencarnación que será sin duda alguna mi voz y mi opinión, pero si desean irse les deseo suerte y espero que cumplan con mi orden de no provocar problemas, porque si bien, siguen siendo mis guerreros y mi responsabilidad y no quiero mal entendidos con los demás Dioses que se encuentran reencarnados- y termino diciendo -pueden retirarse y pensar en lo que les he dicho, tiene todo el tiempo que requieran para pensarlo-. Shun giro y salió del salón por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, Lune se quedo ahí, sabia que aun quedaban muchas dudas, y el seria en encargado de explicarlas.  
  
-¤-  
  
En otra parte del castillo, Shun se reunía con Juneth y Sorrento, quienes habían ocultado su cosmos para que ellos no los descubrieran.  
  
-como te fue?- pregunto Juneth  
  
-bien, por lo menos no intentaron atacarme-  
  
-solo falta que Lune los convenzca- exclamo Sorrento  
  
-eso espero- dijo Shun  
  
-¤-  
  
En el salón, todos platicaban entre ellos, había sido demasiada cosas las que habían pasado, y lo que les había dicho Hades los había dejado con dudas sobre si debían seguir siendo leales o no.  
  
-Lune, han dicho que durante un mes han intentado liberar el poder de Hades, porque lo hacen si saben que no podrán romper el sello que Atena puso sobre él?- pregunto Radamantis  
  
-porque deseaban revivirlos y el poder que tenia el señor Hades cuando llego no hubiera sido el suficiente para revivirlos a todos, además que hubiera causado que Shun muriera y se perdiera lo poco que queda de nuestro señor Hades-  
  
-pero dime realmente es nuestro señor Hades?- esta vez quien pregunto fue Zeros  
  
-sin duda alguna-  
  
-se siente el cosmos de Hades dentro de él, pero como sabemos que no es un engaño por parte de Atena?- esta vez fue Pharaon  
  
-piénsalo así, si hubiera sido todo un truco de Atena para apoderase del poder de Hades, para que los hubiera revivido, seria mas difícil para ella tener que enfrentarnos sobre todo ahora que ella tiene tan pocos caballeros, y son débiles además-  
  
-pero entonces, porque no vamos y atacamos el santuario- pregunto Ewan  
  
-como se les explico, Hades ha cambiado, el convivir por 8 meses con Shun, ha hecho que Hades empiece a pensar como el chico, y como saben fue escogido por su pureza de corazón, esa misma pureza logro cambiar el corazón de nuestro señor- miro las caras de dudas de sus compañeros y aclaro -yo también dude cuando llego aquí diciéndome que él era Hades y venia aquí como tal, y aun mas me sorprendí cuando dijo que venia a liberar el poder de Hades para poder revivir a los caídos en las batallas-  
  
-y Atena permitió eso?- Cube pregunto  
  
-ella no sabe nada, no sabe que Hades sigue vivo, ni que su propio caballero vino al inframundo a ocupar su lugar como Dios, ni mucho menos que los revivió a ustedes-  
  
-pero como es eso, no se supone que ella tiene vigilado el sello?- esta pregunta fue hecha por Mills  
  
-como es reciente el sello, no había necesidad de ser vigilado, porque era mas que obvio que Hades no tendría poder suficiente para romperlo-  
  
-pero jamas penso que su propio caballero vendría aquí a volver mas poderoso a Hades- comento Minos  
  
-asi es, la duda aquí es, si Atena sabia de lo de Poseidon, como no espero lo mismo de Hades, y no hizo nada para evitarlo- dijo Myu  
  
-no lo sabemos, pero les diré ahora mismo, que Shun ahorita no esta solo, una amazona de Atena y un general marino de Poseidon se encuentran ahora mismo con él- comento Lune, todos volvieron a poner cara de desconcierto -ellos dos, han estado ayudándolo y lo han estado apoyándolo, porque bueno él nunca acepto que Hades lo usara y necesitaba compañía para realizar todo lo que tenían que hacer-  
  
-si Andromeda le temía, como es que acepto formar parte de Hades?- pregunto Radamantis  
  
-asi como Hades cambio, Shun también lo hizo, ambos se ayudaron a aceptar su nueva situación, pues a pesar de todo solo se tenían él uno al otro-  
  
-solo una cosa mas, porque te refieres a él como Shun y no como Hades?- pregunto Caronte  
  
-porque él me pidió que así lo hiciera- contesto con una sonrisa  
  
-yo quiero preguntarte algo mas- hablo Aiacos -tu que piensas hacer, irte a hacer una nueva vida como la que propuso, o quedarte a obedecerlo lealmente-  
  
-sin duda alguna, quedarme a obedecer a mi Dios, sobre todo cuando sepan lo que hizo, no creo que los demás Dioses lo perdonen y se queden como si nada- dijo con toda confianza Lune, no quiso agregar mas.  
  
-en eso tienes razón, cuando sepan que volvió y nos revivió lo tomaran como una amenaza, pero si un general marino esta con nuestro señor Hades, significa que Poseidon esta de su lado-  
  
-no, no significa eso, Poseidon ignora que su único general marino vivo esta aquí, así como Atena ignora que su Caballero y su amazona están aquí también, lo que te puedo decir, es que los Dioses reencarnados se han vuelto buenos amigos, quiero decir que Atena, Poseidon, Apolo e incluso la representante de Odin en la tierra, han convivido mucho, y han estrechado su amistad ha tal punto que Atena como Sahori y Poseidon como Julian, se encuentran como pareja, y Apolo como Abel e Hilda de polaris también lo son-  
  
-eso quiere decir que si Atena nos ataca, será una lucha contra 4 Dioses- hablo Raimi  
  
-seria en todo caso si ellos tuvieran a sus guardianes- aclaro Lune  
  
-pero como no los tienen, entonces no existe peligro alguno, al menos que Zeus otorgue nueva vida a sus guardianes- dijo Niobe  
  
-no creo que Zeus los reviva, porque como sus guardianes se encuentran dentro del Inframundo, parte del territorio de nuestro señor, Zeus tendría que venir aquí a sacarlos- dijo Minos  
  
-pero Zeus, no los revivirá, lo hará nuestro señor- comento Lune  
  
-qué?- preguntaron todos  
  
-Shun o Hades, revivirá a los guerreros de los 4, como símbolo de paz, y de que él ha cambiado-  
  
-pero eso significaría, que ellos tendrían con que atacarnos- dijo Ox  
  
-asi es, pero no creo que nos ataquen, pues la misma Atena lucha por la paz, no creo que se contradiga a ella misma, y los otros Dioses, realmente no tienen nada en contra de Hades como para declararle la guerra, mas bien estarían agradecidos-  
  
-pero entonces que quisistes decir con que, si los demás dioses se enteran?- pregunto Minos  
  
-porque esta prohibido revivir a cualquiera sin el permiso de Zeus o el apoyo de otros 5 Dioses, y desde el momento en que los revivió, Shun rompió las reglas y tendrá que ser juzgado en el tribunal de Dioses,- dio un suspiro -y como de todos modos va ha ser juzgado, pues de una vez revive a los demás-, hizo una pausa -existe una remota posibilidad que Atena y los otros Dioses la apoyen pero faltaría uno, pero lo único que yo se, es que no permitiré que mi Dios caiga- otro suspiro -solo una cosa, sobre esto los dos visitantes no saben nada sobre las leyes de los Dioses, Shun me pidió no decir nada al respecto, pero no podía ocultarse a ustedes, pero le pido que no digan nada de esto a ellos,... pronto los conocerán- concluyo Lune  
  
-y el sabe lo que algo raro esta pasando en su reino- pregunto Radamantis  
  
-Si- contesto Lune con amargura  
  
-¤-  
  
Había pasado una semana, desde que los espectros habían sido traídos de vuelta a la vida, durante todo este tiempo Shun seguía tratando de liberar el poder de Hades. Había sido informado por parte de Lune que los espectro habían pedido una audiencia con su Dios Hades.  
  
Se habían reunido nuevamente en el salón principal, Shun vestido con ropa propia de un Dios, estaba acompañado por Juneth y Sorrento, pues ya era hora de que supieran quienes eran ellos y porque de su presencia ahí.  
  
Lune, estaba con los demás espectros y pidió la palabra.  
  
-Mi señor, me ha sido informado que sus hombre desean comunicarle algo importante-  
  
-escucho- fue todo lo que dijo Shun, con su propia voz, se podía sentir mas fuerte el cosmos de Hades, pero no era necesario que Hades fuera el que hablara, o por lo menos así lo consideraban.  
  
Radamantis fue el que hablo, -Señor Hades hemos tomado todos una decisión sobre lo que ustedes nos comentara hace una semana, y concluimos que deseamos seguir a su lado, agradecemos la oportunidad que nos da, pero como dijo antes somos guerreros y como tal nos comportamos, juramos nuevamente lealtad a usted como Dios y como reencarnación- Radamantis hizo una reverencia imitado por todos, Shun sonrío.  
  
-gracias por su apoyo, se que Lune les dio información de mas -le lanzo una mirada acusadora a Lune, este solo la ignoro -no deseo que se queden por eso-  
  
-no señor, nosotros realmente deseamos quedarnos con usted y apoyarlo en sus decisiones- hablo Aiacos  
  
-gracias nuevamente, y les prometo que no arriesgare sus vidas en objetivos vanos- Juneth se acerco a Shun y lo abrazo este lo correspondió, mientras que Sorrento le colocaba una mano en el hombro, -una cosa mas, como se dieron cuenta tenemos visitas, déjenme presentarlos, ella es Juneth de Camaleon, una de las amazonas al servicio de Atena y el Sorrento de Siren un general marino bajo las ordenes de Poseidon, ellos no están aquí como los guerreros que son, están aquí como muestra de apoyo y amistad hacia mi- Shun y Juneth soltaron el abrazo -dentro de algunas semanas Juneth y yo, renunciaremos debidamente a la Orden de Caballeros de Atena, para así poder cumplir con mi deber de Dios como se debe, y Juneth será mi compañera, solo espero que eso no les cause problemas- Los espectros se miraron los unos a los otros, ya algunos los había visto sin querer, sus muestras de amor que ellos se prodigaban, y ahora los veían juntos y no les quedaba duda de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y solo asintieron con otra reverencia.  
  
-por nosotros no hay problemas, siempre y cuando nos inviten a la boda- comento Lune. Juneth y Shun se sonrojaron, mientras que algunos espectros se ponían a reír contagiados por las risas de Lune y Sorrento.  
  
-¤-  
  
Habia pasado dos mes, la convivencia en el Templo de Hades era mucho mas relajado, los espectro seguían entrenando, pero se daban tiempo para platicar y disfrutar su vida, Radamantis, Aiacos, Minos Myu y Queen, se habían hecho amigos de Sorrento y Juneth. Shun seguía tratando de seguir aumentando su poder, la mezcla de su cosmos con el de Hades, pronto se convertiría en fusión, como era el de Atena, Poseidon y Apolo.  
  
««»»  
  
Convivía también con sus espectros y le dedicaba parte de su tiempo a estar a solas con Juneth. Su amor era tan grande, que a Juneth no le importaba estar todo el tiempo ahí, extrañaba los viajes, y extrañaba a sus compañeros caballeros, pero eso no importaba mientras estuviera cerca de la persona que amaba, y Shun cada día apreciaba mas a esa mujer que daba todo por él, conocía lo que ella había perdido al seguirlo al Hades, se sentía culpable, pero ella todos los días le demostraba que no importaba mientras siguieran juntos y amándose.  
  
««»»  
  
Ese día, estaban los dos platicando en el jardín su Templo.  
  
-mañana será el día- dijo Shun  
  
-espero que todo salga bien-  
  
-saldra bien, tenlo por seguro, pero quiero que me acompañes, te necesito a mi lado cuando le diga todo, le va ser difícil aceptarlo, pero estoy seguro que saldrá adelante- se abrazaron y se dieron un beso  
  
-Sorrento, también nos acompañara?-  
  
-si, tiene algo importante que decirle a uno de ellos, también estará Lune-  
  
-¤-  
  
Así llego el día siguiente, y muy temprano se dirigieron, al recinto de las almas en juicio.  
  
Varias almas habían sido llevadas a ese lugar, poco a poco en una sala oscura, varias de esas almas tomaban forman, y el recinto se ilumino, era un lugar vacío no parecía tener fin, y no se veía el techo por lo nublado que era arriba. Las almas que tomaron primero apariencia eran los Caballeros de Atena: bronce, plata y Oro; luego aparecieron los Guardianes de Apolo, los guerreros de Asgard, y al final los generales marinos de Poseidon.  
  
Todos se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber porque habían sido reunidos ahí; "que hacemos aquí se preguntaban unos", "quien nos reunió", "tanto tiempo sin verte", " a poco estas muerto", "maldito tu me matastes", "que tal tu muerte". Eras los comentarios que se escuchaban. Entonces una neblina negra cubrió una parte del recinto y de ahí salio. Shun vestido a su nueva posición de Dios, Juneth, Sorrento y Lune, cada quien con sus respectivas armaduras.  
  
-Shun, quien te mato?- dijo Seiya, corriendo a abrazarlo  
  
-nadie me mato Seiya, estoy vivo, he venido a verlos- contesto Shun, se soltaron del abrazo y vio que no venia solo y se espanto un poco al ver a Sorrento y a Lune. Igualmente todos los guerreros que estaban ahí fijaron su atención en los recién llegado, al saber que no estaban muertos.  
  
-Qué haces con ello?- pregunto Seiya  
  
-Vienen a acompañarme, además que también tienen cosas que decirles- expreso Shun -como veo estan ya todos reunidos, pero me parecen que faltan dos?- pregunto mirando Lune  
  
-si, lo que pasa es que llevan mucho tiempo muertos y se les envío a otra área- vio unas sombras salir de atrás de lo guerreros, -mira ahí vienen- Shun volteo y los demás guerreros también, eran Shion y Aioros. Aioria al ver a su hermano se acerco a él, se resistió a darle un abrazo, pero Aioros fue quien se lo dio, Mu saludo con entusiasmo a su maestro, quien ahora ya no era su enemigo.  
  
-Que falta de respeto le tienen al patriarca, Saga porque no les muestras- dijo Shun, tratando de aliviar la pena de este. Saga se acerco y se arrodillo ante Shion y Aioros  
  
-pido disculpas por lo que les hice-  
  
-yo también quiero disculparme, fue todo my culpa- hablo Kanon, ambos hermanos se sonrieron  
  
--No se preocupen, eso fue hace tiempo- dijo Shion  
  
-y ya todo a sido perdonado- termino Aioro -pero Shura, no piensas saludarme-  
  
Shura, dudo un poco, pero fue empujado por Milo que estaba cerca -Aioros, tu también perdoname-. Aioros le sonrío y le dio un abrazo  
  
-Bueno, ahora si están todos, pero...- Shun se puso a buscar a alguien, Juneth hacia lo mismo. Pero ella fue la primera en encontrarlo.  
  
-Maestro Albiore- corrió hacia el susodicho, al escucharla Shun giro hacia donde corría ella y también la siguió, y ambos chicos abrazaron a su querido maestro.  
  
-pero si ustedes no cambian- dijo Albiore al tener a ambos chicos abrazándolo  
  
-lo extrañábamos- dijo Shun, separándose de él  
  
-tenia muchas ganas de verlo, aunque fuera de esta manera- dijo Juneth  
  
-disculpa Shun- llamo Lune  
  
-a si, perdón tenia algo que decirles- Shun regreso a lado de Sorrento y Lune, cuando un general marino hablo  
  
-y tu Sorrento no vas a saludarnos?- dijo Baian  
  
-a claro que si- poniendo cara de cínico- me da mucho gusto verlos muertos, perdón verlos de nuevo- dijo con humor, a lo cual todos sonrieron, Sorrento se acerco y coloco una de sus manos en Baian y otra en Issac y con verdadera alegria -realmente estoy muy contento de verlos a todos ustedes- y miro a cada uno. Luego se separo y regreso a su lugar inicial.  
  
-Bueno ya que saludamos, la razón por la que estoy es a consecuencia de lo que resulto al final de la batalla contra Hades, es decir, así como Julian y Abel no dejaron del todo de ser Dioses, yo tampoco lo deje de ser-, los caballeros que estuvieron en esa lucha mostraron expectación -ahora soy en parte Hades, pero las personas que me conocen-, refiriéndose sobre todo a Seiya -sabrán como pienso, y Hades piensa lo mismo que yo-  
  
-entonces perdimos- dijo Seiya  
  
-claro que no, todo gracias a ti, existe la paz en el mundo, o por lo menos será mas larga que las demas veces, sobre todo pensando que ya han pasado 8 meses, y no existe fecha para la nueva guerra- Sorrento y Juneth pusieron cara de asombro  
  
-de que hablas Shun, no nos dijistes nada al respecto- comento Sorrento  
  
-porque yo tampoco estaba seguro, hasta apenas-  
  
-y contra quien es?- pregunto Camus  
  
-no lo se, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que se verán involucrado, tanto Atena, como Poseidon, Apolo y la princesa Hilda- todos pusieron cara de espanto. Como era posible, sus Dioses estaban solos y vendría una nueva guerra que involucraría a tantos Dioses. Al ver esto Shun interrumpió sus comentarios  
  
-Para eso he venido hoy aquí, he venido para preguntarles si desean ser revividos- Shun fijo su mirada en Kanon  
  
-solo una cosa mas Kanon, Sorrento necesita hablarte de algo importante- Sorrento hizo una señal para que este lo acompañara, Saga trato de detener a su hermano, pues sabia lo sucedido con la guerra contra Poseidon, pero Kanon lo vio y le sonrío con tranquilidad, y Saga lo dejo irse.  
  
-Bueno, mientras regresan, tal vez algunas personas necesiten decirle algo a otras- dijo Shun. En eso Seiya y Mu se le acercan.  
  
-podrías explicarme mejor eso de que tu eres Hades?- pregunto Seiya  
  
-pues me paso lo mismo que Julian y Abel, como quieres que te lo explique- se defendió Shun  
  
-yo quiero preguntar quien domina?- dijo Mu, los demás caballeros escuchaban  
  
-yo soy quien domina- al ver la cara de duda de Mu, agrego -yo Shun caballero de la armadura de Andromeda, poseo el poder de Hades- dijo con seguridad. Eso dejo mas seguro a Mu  
  
-pero porque no me habías dicho de esa batalla?- pregunto Juneth  
  
-como ya dije, apenas me entere, además ya esta todo planeado, no te preocupes- y le sujeto la mano, -esto no paso desapercibido por Seiya, quien los empezó a ver con burla, los chicos se dieron cuenta y se soltaron. Nadie dijo nada al respecto  
  
-por cierto Seiya, te acuerdas de Juneth, ambos entrenamos en la Isla Andromeda-  
  
-si me acuerdo, ella fue la que te quería detener para que no fueras a la pelea de las doce casa-  
  
-si es ella-, Juneth hizo una reverencia ante Seiya y después se giro para hacerla ha Mu, quien seguía con ellos  
  
-Juneth, él es, Mu el caballero dorado de Aries- Mu se inclino como saludo  
  
-otra cosa Shun-  
  
-qué es Seiya?-  
  
-qué hace él contigo?- señalando a Lune, mientras Sorrento llamaba al resto de los generales marinos desde su posición.  
  
-pues el es ahora mi consejero y vocero ante los demás espectros- todos los que escuchaban la conversación, demostraron desconcierto  
  
-demás espectros?- pregunto Milo acercándose al grupo  
  
-si, ha ellos ya los reviví- dijo Shun con calma  
  
-pero en que pensabas?- dijo Aioria mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Shun, por consiguiente Lune se interpuso entre Aioria y Shun, tal acción detuvo el paso de Aioria  
  
-ellos me han jurado lealtad, y los he aceptado como mis guardianes, como se darán cuenta me protegerán, además que han decidido apoyarme, no a la fuerza, sino por gusto en todo lo que yo decida, incluyendo el revivirlos a todos ustedes-, todos se calmaron y Lune regreso a un lado de Shun.  
  
-eso quiere decir que los 108 espectros de Hades se encuentran vivos- dijo Shura  
  
-si, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, les he dado la orden de hacer lo que quieran sin dañar, ni provocar problemas, mientras no les doy alguna misión que cumplir-. Hubo silencio, había dudas en todos, en ese momento Sigfried, se acerco  
  
-yo deseo sabes sobre esa guerra de la que hablas, porque parece ser que mas parece un conflicto entre Dioses griego, y no veo como encajamos en esto-  
  
-ah, creo que necesito hablar contigo primero en privado, debería ser Sorrento el que te lo diga, pero veo que todavía no se desocupa- se veía a un grupo de guerreros platicando con exaltación -sobre todo, porque Poseidon ya pidió disculpas por lo ocasionado y que mejor que él para informarles, además de que él conocer mejor la información de cómo es que Hilda esta metida en todo esto- Sigfried puso cara de duda, -creo que es necesario que lo sepa de una vez-, Shun suspiro y le alejo del grupo con Sigfried para hablar con calma.  
  
-sabrás que llevas mucho tiempo muerto, y sabrás también que Hilda se preocupa mucho por su país - Sigfried afirmo en ambas ocasiones -bueno como es de esperarse para ayudar a su país económicamente, Hilda necesitaba hacer algunos tratos comerciales, bueno ahí cabe un poco la disculpa de Poseidon a Hilda, deberás saber también que cuando logramos liberar a Hilda del anillo nibelungo, Hilda se disculpo, y cuando terminamos con lo de Poseidon, la amistad entre Hilda y Atena se hizo aparecer, Poseidon arrepentido también se disculpo con Atenas, y a partir de entonces los tres se hicieron buenos amigos-  
  
-comprendo- interrumpió Sigfried  
  
-aun no termino- dijo Shun -en esa amistad también apareció la reencarnación de Apolo, Hilda estaba un poco sensible en ese tiempo, y Apolo quiso consolarla -Sigfried puso una cara de espanto, cuando sus compañeros vieron esto, quisieron acercarse, pero Shun con una seña les indico que no, además de ser detenidos por Juneth, les había preocupado la cara de desconcierto que mostraba su compañero, pero este no se había movido y considerando la prudencia obedecieron y esperaron. -y bueno, no hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer contra el amor- y del susto paso a la tristeza -lo siento, durante la lucha pudimos darnos cuenta de lo que sentían entre ustedes- y lo abrazo, este lo respondió, sin saber realmente porque no conocía a este chico pero su pena le hizo aceptar el primer gesto de consuelo que le dieran, se separo y continuo hablando -algo mas, según Sorrento, Apolo pedirá en matrimonio a Hilda en algunos días, pero no debes dejar que esto te desanime, sabes que vendrá una guerra, y si la quieres debes darle fuerza para seguir- concluyo Shun, Sigfried sonrío y se dirigió con sus compañeros, para decirles él porque de su participación en esa guerra, aunque no les diría mas que lo nevesario.  
  
Shun se acerco de nuevo al grupo que había dejado antes, en ese momento Sorrento se acercaba, todos los generales estaban calmados y extrañamente felices, Kanon se acerco a su hermano y se lo llevo para platicar a solas con él. Mientras tanto Sorrento vio la cara de Shun quien le indicaba que girara a ver a los Guerreros de Asgard, quienes platicaban muy serios. Así que Sorrento se acerco a estos.  
  
-Disculpa Sigfried, supongo que Shun, te dijo todo-  
  
-asi es- contesto. Entonces Sorrento se inclino y dirigiéndose a todos los Asgarianos  
  
-pido disculpas a nombre de mi señor, por lo que les paso- sintió una mano en el hombro, era Sigfried  
  
-no tienes porque disculparte, si nuestra princesa les perdono, nosotros tambien-  
  
-ademas, quiero disculparme por haberte matado, yo solo cumplía ordenes-  
  
-lo se no necesitas decirlo- Sorrento sonrío y estiro su mano  
  
-sin resentimiento- Sigfried la estrecho, y todos lo guerreros divinos sonrieron demostrando su igual apoyo, sabiendo que pronto lucharían lado a lado en una nueva guerra, era mejor aprender a confiar desde ahora.  
  
Sorrento regreso a lado de Shun, y los generales marinos se colocaron de frente, en eso Kanon y Saga, también regresaban al grupo.  
  
-Como, ya estamos todos otra vez, continuare con lo que les estaba diciendo- , tomo aire y continuo -voy a revivirlos si así lo desean, lo que pueden estar seguro es que todas las personas que están vivas y los conocen, desearían volverlos a ver vivos, y estén por seguro que así es, y para que no duden, Sorrento y Juneth, discretamente pregunto a cada lo que pensaba al respecto. Juneth tomo la palabra  
  
-Yo me encargué de averiguar por parte de Apolo, y este esta totalmente de acuerdo de tenerlos de vuelta, para Atenas, paso lo mismo todos quieren a todos vivos, bueno... -se cayo un poco -a pesar del negro humor de algunos, todos así lo desean- Esta vez fue Sorrento el que hablo.  
  
-Para los Asgarianos, pregunte a ambas princesas y las dos estarían muy contentas de volverlos a ver, sobre todo Hilda pues se siente culpable de lo que paso, aun cuando el señor Julian, le recuerda que no es así, y para mis compañeros, tanto nuestro señor como Tetis, estarían encantados de volverlos a ver.  
  
-y solo me queda decirles, que les daré 5 días para pensarlo, sobre todo porque deberán a volver a jurar lealtad a su Dios ante mi presencia y la de mis jueces, yo no pido agradecimiento ni nada, solo saber que cumplirán con su deber como guardianes una vez que hayan sido revivido, todos deberán hacer el juramento, y se harán por grupos, si uno solo de ese grupo falla al juramento, ninguno de dicho grupo será revivido, es decir, en el caso de caballeros de bronce, y aclaro que es un ejemplo, al momento de jurar, uno de mis jueces descubre que uno miente, ningún caballero de bronce no serán revivido, así que si saben de alguien que podría provocar este incidente será mejor que hablen con esa persona, o que ella misma recapacite de lo que va a pasar, no digo esto para provocar rencillas entre ustedes, hago esto para que los vivos, no juzguen a aquel que no fue revivido, y cuanto a la lealtad, no dudo de ustedes, pero el enemigo que se acerca podría aprovechar las dudas de algunos y causar problemas.- Shun miro el resto de todos, se veían serios -eso es todo, regresare en 5 días para saber su respuesta.- la neblina volvió a aparecer y los 3 guerreros desaparecieron.  
  
««»»  
  
Continuara  
  
««»»  
  
Nota Cultural: Cuando alguien moría, Hermes conducía al muerto hasta el río Estigia, donde el barquero Caronte recogía en su barca al muerto y lo llevaba al otro lado. Aquí se encontraba Cerbero que como Caronte vigilaba que no pasase ningún ser vivo. Los muertos eran juzgados por Minos, Radamantis y Éaco que los mandaban por tres senderos según sus actos. En el primer sendero estaba la llanura de Asfódelos (Efebo), aquí se quedaban los mediocres. En otro camino se encontraban los Campos Eliseos, donde iban los afortunados. Y por último el Tartaro, que era un lugar tétrico, oscuro y funesto, habitado de formas y sombras incorpóreas y custodiado por Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas y cola de dragón y que Heracles pudo capturar. Había horrendos ríos que separaban el Hades de la tierra por los que se pasaba conducidos por el anciano Caronte. En algún lugar de toda ese tétrico mundo se situaba el palacio del dios Hades, con muchas puertas, y lúgubres almas deambulantes. Hades rara vez sale de su reino, principalmente interviene en mitos ubicados en sus dominios. 


	4. Los guerreros han regresado

Mi soledad  
  
««»»  
  
Muchas gracias a Ramy, Alisse y a Shadir por su review's y me da gusto que les este gustando mi fic.  
  
««»»  
  
Parte IV: Los guerreros han regresado  
  
Al quinto día Shun regreso al recinto, todos lo guerreros estaban ahí, la neblina oscura volvió a aparecer y de ahí salieron Shun con Radamantis, Aiacos, Minos y Lune.  
  
-Hola a todos, pues bueno que es lo que decidieron-, nadie contestaba, -creo que preguntare yo, asi que empezaremos por los guerreros de Apolo  
  
-Nosotros decidimos hacer el juramento- hablo Bellenger, los jueces de Hades, se colocaron atrás de Shun, mientras que Lune esperaba a un lado, cada uno traía un cofre dorado con escrituras griegas y antiguos símbolos.  
  
-bien, arrodíllense ante mi, y repitan, "juramos lealtad a nuestro Dios Apolo"- dijo Shun. Los tres guerreros se arrodillaron y repitieron.  
  
Segundos después de que terminaran de hablar Shun sonrío y le hizo una señal a Radamantis, quien abrió su cofre, y los tres guerreros fueron absorbidos dentro.  
  
-Siguen ustedes- refiriéndose a los Caballeros de Atena- como ustedes son mas lo haremos por partes, por cierto Seiya no es necesario que hagas el juramento, te conozco bien, así que solo apártate- Seiya alzo sus hombros y se coloco donde estuvieran los guerreros de Apolo para no estorbar- Caballeros de bronce, arrodíllense ante mi y repitan "juramos lealtad a nuestra Diosa Atena"- y todo se repitió, pasando lo mismo con los caballeros de plata y los de oro, terminado esto, Shun hizo una señal a Minos y este abrió su cofre, y todos los Caballeros de Atena fueron absorbidos.  
  
-Guerreros de Asgard, arrodíllense ante mi y repitan "juramos lealtad a nuestro Dios Odin, representado en la tierra por la princesa Hilda"- los 8 guerreros lo repitieron y Aiacos abrió su cofre.  
  
-Generales Marinos, arrodíllense y repitan "juramos lealtad a nuestro Dios Poseidon"- los generales marinos repitieron, pero esta vez, Radamantis negó con la cabeza. Shun se acerco a Kanon, quien se había decidido seria revivido como general marino, pues así lo habían pedido estos convencidos por Sorrento.  
  
-Kanon, ven tenemos que hablar- se alejaron, dejando a los 4 espectros en su lugar y a los generales marinos con dudas  
  
-creo que condene a los otro a no ser revividos- hablo con tristeza Kanon  
  
-creí que Sorrento te había explicado todo, ellos no están enojados contigo ni siquiera Poseidon, es mas te agradece que lo hayas despertado- Kanon volteo a ver a sus compañeros quienes lo veían preocupado.  
  
-lo se , pero es que no se realmente lo que deseo, me uní a Poseidon para vengarme, pero cuando Atena me perdono, me sentí culpable por lo que deje pero agradecido por la nueva oportunidad, jure lealtad a Atena cuando me llamo a ocupar la armadura de Géminis, pero ahora mi hermano ocupara ese puesto como era destinado, y siento que me dan la armadura de dragón marino como premio de consolación-  
  
-eso no es verdad, cuando le dije a Sorrento lo que pensaba, inmediatamente penso en hablar contigo para que volvieras con ello, yo no había pensado en revivir a Shion, así que pense que si tu ocupabas tu lugar junto a Poseidon, Saga tendría que ocupar el de Géminis, y por lo tanto se requería un patriarca, lo que llego a concluir que todos tendrían su lugar, y como nadie guardaba resentimiento, fue fácil tomar esa decisión-.  
  
-pero...-  
  
-pero nada, estoy de acuerdo que jurastes al final lealtad a Atena y moristes defendiéndola, pero el hecho de que pudieras portar la escama del dragón marino, es porque estabas destinado a usarla, y además, crees que sea casualidad de que hallaras el tridente de Poseidon-  
  
-pero..-  
  
-otra vez pero, pero que, lo que tienes es sentimiento de culpa, te puedo asegurar que se lo que sientes, hemos tenido una vida difícil, destinado a luchar y arriesgar nuestra vida a cada momento, pero eso no significa que tengamos que vivir de nuestras penas toda la vida, hay que seguir creciendo, para que la gente que nos rodea se sienta gustosa de estar a nuestro lado, no decepciones a todas esas personas que te dan una segunda oportunidad  
  
-y Saga?-  
  
-qué tiene Saga?, dime le contastes sobre tu platica con Sorrento-  
  
-si-  
  
-y que te dijo él?-  
  
-que no lo aceptara, que él buscaría la manera de que Atena me recibiera a su lado-  
  
-a eso demuestra que te quiere, y te conoces, él sabia que te sentirías incomodo regresando a lado de Poseidon y no quería que sufrieras, pero creo que es hora de que aceptes tu destino y no el de tu hermano- Kanon se le quedo viendo, jamas creyó que un caballero como él, fuera capaz de reconfortar así a las personas. No dudaba de sus palabra, estuvo ahí cuando el mal se apodero de él, y había escuchado de sus deseos de no pelear, y a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, y seguía sufriendo, ahora siendo Hades, él seguía adelante y no se dejaba caer. Pero era el caballero de Andromeda el que le hablaba, o era Hades el dios, desde un principio, todos se habían dado cuenta que esta persona emitía dos cosmos al mismo nivel, lo único que sabían con certeza era que su mirada era sincera, y si Seiya afirmaba que él es Shun, es porque así debía de ser.  
  
-Tiene razón, y creo que he comprendido mi papel, tenia que estar a lado de Atena para lograr la victoria que ahora me llevaría de nuevo a mi lugar, haré de nuevo el juramento de lealtad a Poseidon-  
  
Ambos ocuparon su lugar, Kanon fue recibido con gestos de confianza. Shun indico que se arrodillaran, y pidió que se repitiera su voto de lealtad, esta vez Lune pudo abrir su cofre que absorbería a los generales marinos.  
  
-¤-  
  
Mientras tanto Sorrento y Juneth, habían logrado que Sahori, Hilda, Julian y Abel se reunieran en el coliseo del santuario, junto con todos los caballeros sobrevivientes, además de haber traido a Seika, y Ellis; tambien estaba ahí Shunrey que se convirtió en compañera de viaje de Shiryu.  
  
-por que nos trajeron aquí?- pregunto Julian  
  
-es que tenemos un regalo especial para ustedes- contesto Juneth  
  
-se podía saber donde has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto Sahoria a Juneth  
  
-estuve con Shun, como así te informe en mi partida-  
  
-y tu por que desaparecías tanto tiempo?- pregunto Julian a Sorrento  
  
-acompañaba a Shun, para que no se sintiera tan abandonado, así como lo hacia Juneth-  
  
-que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ikki quien estaba cerca  
  
-quiero decir que después de 8 meses que nadie lo fuera a visitar, ni preguntara por él, cualquiera se hubiera sentido abandonado-  
  
Esta vez nadie, hablo.  
  
-pero aun no nos dicen para que nos trajeron?- pregunto Abel, para cortar el silencio  
  
-hay algo que queremos preguntar antes, y es, si el Señor Julian y el Señor Abel, conservaron parte de su poder como Dios, no hubiera pasado lo mismo con Shun?- pregunto Juneth, algunos de desconcertaron por la pregunta.  
  
-no, porque a diferencia de Poseidon y Apolo, el sello que le puse a Hades no era de limitación de su poder, sino uno para encerrarlo por completo- contesto Atena  
  
-pero que hubiera pasado si por la conmoción del momento, algo hubiera fallado?- pregunto Sorrento. Atena penso un rato en la pregunta, pero se le hacia extraño la insistencia de ellos por hablar sobre eso.  
  
-a que quieren llegar?-  
  
-Hades esta vivo- solto Juneth. Todos los que estaban poniendo atención a la platica, se asustaron, como era posible que Hades siguiera vivo, ellos ya no tenían el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo.  
  
-como saben esto?- pregunto Atena  
  
-porque como ya lo dijimos hemos estado con Shun, y resulta que entre él y Hades quedo un vinculo, pero Hades esta débil lo que provoca que quien controle la situación sea Shun. Contestó Sorrento  
  
-solo una cosa mas, él nos pidió que los reuniéramos, porque deseaba hablar con todos- hablo Juneth, y en ese momento sintieron el cosmo reunido de Shun y Hades llegar del otro lado del coliseo, era acompañado por los tres jueces y Lune. Shun venia vestido con el mismo atuendo cuando fue poseído por Hades.  
  
Los caballeros presenten se prepararon para atacar, al ver esto Shun oculto la parte de cosmo de Hades, para dejar presente solo el suyo, al sentir el cambio de cosmos, los caballeros dudaron en hacer algo, se coloco en el centro del coliseo, en ese momento Ikki se acerco a Shun, lo tomo de los hombros y se le quedo viendo, Shun le sonrío con ternura.  
  
-Shun, estas bien?, que te paso?- pregunto Ikki alarmado  
  
-estoy bien oniisan- contesto Shun, al escuchar las palabras con las que su hermano le hablaba, se tranquilizo, y lo abrazo, Shun correspondió al abrazo. Hyoga y Shiryu, se acercaron también, al verlos acercarse, Shun hablo  
  
-los extrañe tanto- y les ofreció una sonrisa, los hermano se separaron, y Shun fue a darles un abrazo a sus dos amigos, el cual fue correspondido. En ese momento Sahori se acerco.  
  
-Shun, porque no nos dijistes lo que estaba pasando-  
  
-lo intente, pero cuando fui a buscarlos no encontré a nadie, fui a Siberia y no encontré a Hyoga, fue a China y ni Shiryu ni Sunrey estaban ahí, y sabia que estabas en Italia gracias a Sorrento, pero la secretaria no me quiso decir nada al respecto, y bueno no sabia a donde había ido mi hermano, así que se lo dije a Juneth y a Sorrento.- y así había sido, durante su viaje por el mundo, había pasado por estos tres lugares para buscarlo, pero no los hallo.  
  
-pero, estas bien?, eres tu realmente?- pregunto preocupada Sahori  
  
-si Sahori, no te preocupes- contesto Shun alegremente  
  
-es mi culpa, no me di cuenta de nada, perdóname Shun- esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazo  
  
-ya te dije, que no te preocupes, ya todo esta bien- dijo Shun abrazándola, después la separo -tengo,... mas bien tenemos algo que decirte, antes que cualquier cosa- dijo mientras se acercaba Juneth, se tomaron de la mano y se miraron para ver las seguridad del otro sobre lo que le van a pedir -queremos abandonar la orden de caballeros de Atena-  
  
-que es lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto Hyoga  
  
-hemos faltado ya a muchas, de las reglas, no hemos dañado a nadie con ello, pero ya no podemos seguir así- contesto Juneth, para apoyar las palabras de Shun  
  
-cuales reglas, Shun?- pregunto Ikki  
  
-lo sabrán, en cuanto Atena nos conteste-  
  
-puedo ver, que ambos están seguros de lo que dicen, así que si es lo que desean, deberán devolver sus armaduras- Juneth se quito su mascara  
  
-las armaduras ya están en el santuario, sabíamos que nos apoyarías- dijo Shun con alegria  
  
-ahora nos explicaras lo que esta pasando?- pregunto Jabu  
  
En ese momento Juneth se fue hacia atrás junto a los espectro mientras estos se arrodillaban, Sorrento también se coloco a un lado -lo que tengo que decirte, te lo diré como Hades y no como Shun- dijo él  
  
-y que tienes que decirme Hades?- dijo Sahori muy seria  
  
Shun se inclino como reverencia -vengo a disculparme por lo problemas que te cause-  
  
Atena, no dudo, e igualmente hizo una reverencia en lo que se daba unos pasos hacia atrás  
  
-veo que has venido con sinceridad y acepto tus disculpas  
  
-y como símbolo de buena fe, y paz entre nosotros traigo un obsequio, pero no es solo para ti, también es para Poseidon, Apolo e Hilda de polaris- Shun se levanto al termino de estas palabras, los aludidos se acercaron. Mientras Shun con una señal hizo que sus espectros se acercaran y entregaran los cofres. En ese momento el cosmo de Hades se hizo sentir, ahora mas calmados, podían sentir la diferencia, seguía siendo igual de frío y penetrante, pero se sentía la calma que el cosmo de Shun siempre emitía. Esta vez Shun se alejo un poco.  
  
-ábranlos- pidió Shun  
  
Al abrirse luces multicolores salieron de ahí, iluminando todo el coliseo, al irse apagando las luces, siluetas de personas iban formándose, en las gradas. Ahí estaban los guerreros de los 4 Dioses, Shiryu y Hyoga al ver a Seiya corrieron hacia él, y Atena no pudo mas que llorar, los guerreros se acercaron, mientras que los Dioses sonreían al ver de nuevo a sus guardianes, Freiya, quien también estaba ahí, comenzó a llorar al correr hacia Hagen, Hilda tuvo que contener su llanto. Pasaron varios minutos, antes que los Dioses comprendieran lo que estaba sucediendo, Atena fue la primera en reaccionar, al darse cuenta Shun, ya estaba en la salida con Juneth y sus 4 espectros.  
  
-espera Shun- grito Atena mientras corría hacia él, Shun volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro -pero que has hecho, Hades no te dijo sobre las reglas de los Dioses?- en ese momento los otros 2 Dioses y Hilda también se acercaron, ellos también conocían las reglas, los guerreros se sorprendieron ante la situación.  
  
-si me las dijo, y decidí correr el riego, Juneth también las conoce y por eso viene conmigo, hemos decidido aceptar lo que viene,- tomo aire y continuo- debes saber que Juneth y yo nos amamos, y por ese amor no pienso entregarme, luchare esta vez por mi, tal vez me escuche egoísta, pero creo que todos tenemos el derecho de luchar por lo que amamos, lo hice muchas veces a tu lado, pero esta vez lo haré a lado de Hades y sus espectros -  
  
Sahori, puso cara de tristeza -sabes que no puedo estar en contra de mi padre, nosotros los Dioses Griegos debemos respetarlo- Poseidon y Apolo asintieron  
  
-lo se, y no te pido nada-  
  
-pero yo te ayudare- dijo Hilda  
  
-no es necesario, se de tu reciente compromiso con Abel, y no quiero que eso cause problemas, además tengo que enfrentarlo yo solo, yo me metí en este problema, y yo solo saldre- en ese momento Juneth apretó mas la mano se Shun -bueno no tan solo, tengo el apoyo incondicional de mis espectros, y el amor sincero de Juneth para apoyarme, solo espero que me comprendan-  
  
-espera Shun, que quieren decir ustedes?- pregunto Ikki algo angustiado. Shun le sonrío y le abrazo  
  
-Adiós oniisan- fue todo lo que escucho, antes de caer inconsciente, Shaka se acerco y lo sujeto para que no se cayera, todos lo miraron con incredulidad -me tengo que ir- dijo Shun con una inclinación y se retiro. Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga querían ir tras él, pero Atena se los impidió.  
  
Lo que era un momento de felicidad para Atena, se volvió en un momento de angustia, una nueva guerra comenzaría.  
  
-¤-  
  
En el templo de Hades -Por que no les dijistes todo, Shun- pregunto Juneth  
  
-es mejor así, ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones ahora como para llevarles una mas-  
  
Se abrazaron -ahora que crees que harán?- pregunto Juneth  
  
-esperaran la orden de Zeus-  
  
-espero que nos comprenda y nos apoye- exclamo con temor Juneth  
  
-es mejor esperar cualquier cosa y prepararnos para lo peor- dijo Shun, dándole un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla  
  
-ruego que todo salga bien-  
  
°°  
  
En el Santuario en Grecia Todos estaban todavía reunidos en el coliseo, los Dioses sabían que tenían que decir algo pero no sabían como comenzar. Sorrento estaba apartado del grupo, era obvia su participación, y solo esperaba el momento en que comenzaran a preguntarle. Y fue después de media hora que los Dioses, asimilaron que una nueva guerra comenzaría y aun no entendían bien las razones. Atena visualizo a Sorrento y se le acerco, este se inclino ante su llegada y espero.  
  
-Sorrento, me parece que tu sabes mas de esto que cualquiera- Este levanto e hizo un gesto de aceptación. Comenzó a platicarle lo que Shun le había dicho sobre lo que le paso ha Hades, su recorrido por el mundo, sobre su decisión de ir al inframundo, de cómo liberaba poco a poco el poder de Hades, lo de revivir a los espectros y su reciente fidelidad de estos hacia Shun, lo que le dijo Shun sobre las leyes de los Dioses, y sobre su decisión de revivir a todos los guerreros muerto. Y sobre la renuncia de Shun y Juneth como caballeros, pues ellos deseaban disfrutar su amor sin ningún tipo de compromiso.  
  
-pero hay algo mas,- dijo Sorrento - creo que existe otra cosa mas del actuar de Shun, algo que Juneth y los espectros saben, pero que no me quiso decir, aunque entiendo porque-  
  
-por que crees que no te lo dijo?- pregunto Poseidon  
  
-pues porque, cuando me dijo de la guerra le hice ver que yo estaría de su lado señor, y si me lo decía me vería en la necesidad de revelárselo- concluyo Sorrento  
  
-sin duda debe haber algo mas, conociendo a Shun, no se arriesgaría a empezar una guerra, al menos que hubiera un verdadero motivo- dijo Atena  
  
-quiero preguntar algo?- dijo Sorrento -voltearon a verlo -es verdad que para revivir a los guardianes de los Dioses se necesita el consentimiento de Zeus o el común acuerdo de 6 dioses?-  
  
-asi es- dijo Apolo, -por eso ninguno de nosotros había revivido a los suyos, pues solo éramos 4 dioses incluyendo la representación de Hilda-  
  
En ese momento entro Ikki en la conversación, muchos ponían atención a lo que decían  
  
-y que pasara con Shun?- pregunto alarmado  
  
-hay que esperar a que Zeus nos llame, y decida que se va hacer, normalmente el Dios recibe como castigo el ser sellado como ya lo había estado Hades, pero el problema es fue Shun quien con los poderes de Hades revivió a todos, jamas antes un mortal había hecho algo asi, pero me temo que el castigo será el mismo y el alma de tu hermano quedara condenado- en ese momento todos los que escuchaban se espantaron ante tales palabras, -y como habrás escuchado, Shun dijo que no aceptaría el castigo y lucharía por seguir vivo, algo mas, como soy la Diosa que imparte justicia, si Shun como Hades se resiste, tendré que ir junto con ustedes a enfrentarlo para llevarlo ante Zeus-  
  
-y como esta situación también nos afecta, no sabemos si Zeus también nos incluirá- dijo Poseidon  
  
-entonces no hay esperanza para Shun- dijo Seiya  
  
-no, al menos que Zeus decida pasar por alto la falta, pero dudo que lo haga, él nunca ha sido compasivo- aclaro Apolo  
  
-Shun, ya nos había dicho que habría una guerra próxima, pero lo que no entiendo es para que nos revive si seriamos la causa de dicha guerra, y la causa de su caída- dijo Saga -no seria mas fácil, dejar todo como estaba- concluyo  
  
-lo que nos lleva a lo que dijo Sorrento, parece que hay otra cosa que Shun no menciono, pero que es?- dijo Hilda  
  
-sospecho, que tiene que, ver que desde que enfrentaron y derrotaron a Hades, el reino de los muertos ha cambiado, ahora es mas oscuro, y varias almas suelen desaparecer, y otras no regresan- dijo Aioros. Atena al verlo se alegro, pero la situación actual le evito expresar su alegría de mejor manera.  
  
-en eso tiene razón Aioros, yo también me di cuenta de eso- apoyo Shion  
  
-tal vez tenga que ver con que Hades, haya cambiado, Shun nos dijo que desde que Hades comenzara a habitar su mente, lo sintió diferente a cuando lo poseyó, por eso no había sido capaz de reconocerlo- dijo Sorrento  
  
-puede ser, que Hades se haya dividido, y exista una parte buena viviendo dentro de Shun, y otra parte refugiado en el reino de los muertos?- pregunto Hyoga  
  
-no lo creo, porque como dije Shun y Hades habían estado trabajando en aumentar el poder de Hades, que estaba encerrado en el sello de Atena, y si existieran dos Hades, significaría que el sello se rompió, pero ni los dos juntos son capaces de romperlo, porque habrán sentido que el cosmos de Hades es muy débil, además de que ha estado grandes cantidades de energía reviviéndolos- dijo Sorrento, todos estuvieron de acuerdo -además que el sello sigue intacto, y gran parte de Hades aun vive ahí, se puede sentir- termino de decir Sorrento  
  
-existe la posibilidad de que Hades este engañando a Shun, y lo necesite para algo- dijo Milo  
  
-NO, mi hermano tal vez sea muy compasivo, pero es capaz de descubrir el interior de las personas, si Hades sigue siendo el mismo, Shun lo sabría, sobre todo cuando llevan tanto tiempo junto- dijo Ikki muy disgustado  
  
-tal vez sea verdad lo que dice el caballero- dijo Sorrento hacia lo que había dicho Milo -cuando vi a Shun nuevamente haya en Japón, lo vi demasiado calmado, y lo note mas que nada en su cosmos, en ese tiempo Shun aun no sabia sobre quien vivía dentro de él, pero parecía que lo calmaba, cuando lo volví a ver, me quede unos días con él, y vi que realmente él se sentía muy solo, a veces se quedaba mucho tiempo pensando, en ese momento no sabia porque pero ahora se que era porque Hades le hablaba, durante mucho tiempo él fue su única compañía y su mayor consuelo, cuando Juneth llego a hacerle compañía, vi muy notorio su cambio pues ahora tenia a alguien junto a él, pero Hades se había convertido en su confidente; recuerdo una vez, que Shun me confeso que no sabia vivir solo y que extrañaba la cercanía de las personas, pero que no por eso se dejaría caer, pues había mucho porque vivir. Tal vez esa unión que creció entre ellos sea de verdadera amistad y estoy seguro que Hades seria incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Shun pero, tal vez si tengan ambos algo planeado de mutuo acuerdo, pues no estoy seguro que Hades haya dejado de ser la persona que era antes.-  
  
-pues solo queda esperar, y confiar en que Hades si cambio, y Shun haya planeado todo esto con la esperanza de que no tengamos que luchar, como el siempre defendió- hablo Atena -y esperemos que Zeus lo perdone, por mi parte yo apoyare a Shun ante mi padre-  
  
-yo también- dijo Poseidon  
  
-y yo - apoyo Apolo  
  
-el trajo a nuestro guerreros a la vida, a costa de su propia seguridad, y no podemos ahora darle la espalda- dijo Hilda  
  
-Shun, espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Ikki en un murmuro hacia la nada  
  
°°  
  
En el templo de Hades  
  
Shun, Juneth y algunos espectros, se encontraban frente a un gran espejo, este espejo le permitía ver cualquier lugar, y en ese momento mostraba el coliseo de Atena, específicamente la discusión que las personas que estaban ahí tenían.  
  
-Se lo que hago Ikki-  
  
-¤-  
  
En el Olimpo, otra discusión tenia lugar, ellos también habían escuchado los que decían los que estaban en el coliseo, pues la aparición de varios cosmos en el área había llamado la atención de los Dioses, el gran Zeus, llamo a Hermes.  
  
-Hermes , necesito que vayas al mundo de los mortales y hagas llamar a mis hijos Atena y Apolo y a mi hermano Poseidon.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos, y Hermes apareció de nuevo con los tres mencionados.  
  
°°  
  
En el Santuario en Grecia  
  
Hilda se había quedado, esperando la decisión de Zeus, los guerreros estaban ya dispersos por todo el santuario, pues nada podían hacer contra las decisiones de los Dioses, y decidieron hacer lo que no pudieron antes, recibir a sus compañeros, y recordar viejos momentos.  
  
°°  
  
En el templo de Hades  
  
-Mi señor, por fin lo encontramos- dijo Lune -vamos para haya, Juneth quédate aquí- dijo Shun -si- contesto Juneth -Shun, que vamos hacer si no podemos detenerlo- pregunto Lune -esperar a que Atena y los demás si puedan-  
  
°°  
  
En el Olimpo  
  
-Bienvenido- dijo Zeus. Los tres recién llegado hicieron una reverencia. -sabemos todo lo que ha pasado- en la sala estaban el resto de los Dioses que forman el panteón griego. -y queremos saber su punto de vista-  
  
-Padre si me permites, Hades o por lo menos su poder trajo de vuelta a nuestros guerrero en señal de paz, y nosotros estamos de acuerdo en aceptarla- dijo Atena  
  
-y queremos pedirte, que perdones a la reencarnación de Hades, pues es un chico sin experiencia que ha sufrido mucho, en no tiene la culpa de lo que le paso- dijo Apolo  
  
-además, nosotros no tenemos deseos de pelear, Hades solo dijo que se defendería si era necesario, si nosotros no atacamos él no nos ataca- dijo Poseidon  
  
-Me piden perdón a nombre de Hades y su reencarnación-  
  
-Si señor, también venimos en nombre de la representante de Odin, quien también pide que lo perdones- dijo Atena  
  
-Como dije, antes escuche su platica y sabia lo que opinaban al respecto, pero deben saber que nosotros ya perdonamos su falta-  
  
-ya- dijeron los tres  
  
-los traje aquí, por que tenemos una idea de lo que puede ser lo que convenció a Hades a romper las reglas reviviendo a sus guardianes, pero me temo que su fuerza no basta para lo que viene.- hablo Zeus con preocupación. Los tres dioses reencarnados miraron su rostro de preocupación y temieron lo peor.  
  
««»»  
  
Continuara  
  
««»»  
  
N/A: El quinto capitulo, romperá un poco el esquema de este fic, pero era necesario para el trama. Será un capitulo de acción, pero como no es un fic de acción no detallare mucho. Además contendrá muchas notas de referencias sobre el contenido.  
  
La idea del apoyo de 6 Dioses, lo saque de otro fic que leí hace tiempo y no recuerdo de quien es ni como se llama, así que me disculpo si la autora lo reconoce, pero me agrado mucho de la idea de las reglas de los Dioses.  
  
Para los fanáticos que deseen saber mas sobre los caballeros de bronce, en esta dirección http:usuarios.lycos.es/lordfenix/revista/analisis.htm viene una análisis hecho por otro fanático que me pareció muy interesante, solo espero no tener problemas al poner una dirección fuera del msn.  
  
««»»  
  
Nota Cultural:  
  
Hades: Hijo de Cronos y Rea. Hades es indistintamente el lugar donde residen los muertos, todos, ya sean buenos o malos y el dios que gobernaba esta región. Por ser inflexible, es aborrecido por hombres y dioses aunque no es injusto, ni malvado. Su nombre da mal augurio, por lo que no se le nombra o se le llama con otros nombres como Plutón, que significa el rico, ya que al ser el dueño de las profundidades de la tierra en sus posesiones se encuentran los metales y rige la fecundidad del suelo.  
  
Poseidon: Vive en las profundidades del mar Egeo, donde ha construido un hermoso palacio con torres blancas, grandes puertas en forma de arcos e incrustaciones por doquier de conchas y corales. Se desplaza en un carro tirado por seres que son mitad corceles, mitad serpientes y acompañado por un corte de nereidas, delfines, tritones y también por Proteo. Poseidon tiene poder sobre el mar, puede desatar tempestades, arrancar rocas del litoral con su tridente y hacer brotar manantiales, extendiendo su poder a aguas corrientes y lagos, pero no a los cursos fluviales. Con Hera y Atenea intentó encadenar a Zeus pero se volvió atrás ante las amenazas de Briareo. Junto a Apolo y a Éaco participó en la construcción de la muralla de Troya y al negarse Laomedonte a pagarle el salario convenido hizo aparecer un monstruo marino que asoló Troya. 


	5. La guerra de los Dioses

Mi soledad  
  
««»»  
  
Gracias a REINA OSCURA, luna-wood, Alisse por sus review's. Aquí esta el quinto capitulo que tendrá un poco de acción.  
  
Silverhell, Ya te mande un email al respecto y aun no leo tu fic y me encantaría hacerlo, pero sin lugar a dudas será único. Y como ya escribí anteriormente si a ti te gusta y deseas publicarlo hazlo.  
  
««»»  
  
Parte V: La guerra de Dioses  
  
Los 3 dioses regresaron al Santuario preocupados por lo que les dijo Zeus, y llamaron a los guerreros. Una vez todos presentes.  
  
-Hemos informados por Zeus, las razones de Shun y Hades de revivirlos, y tal y como lo sospechaba Sorrento si existe algo mas, el Tartaro ha sido sometido por un temible mal, y Hades a decidido enfrentarlo solo, pues siendo él el gobernante del Inframundo considera que es su responsabilidad, pero desconocemos que tipo de mal lo acecha, de lo que estamos seguro es que Hades no podrá solo y Zeus nos ha ordenado ayudarle, así que mandaremos un grupo para averiguar lo que pasa- todos estaban confundidos, esperaban una nueva guerra contra Hades y resulta que seria una guerra de alcances insospechado -Zeus a tratado de comunicarse con Hades, pero existe algún tipo de poder que no se lo ha permitido, así que creemos que esta en problemas, así que el grupo enviado tal vez sea uno de rescate. Además de recibir ayuda de parte de Zeus.  
  
°°°  
  
En el Inframundo  
  
Una batalla se llevaba acabo, los espectros junto a su señor peleaban. Juneth esperaba acompañada de Cube en el salón principal, rogando que todo saliera bien.  
  
-No podremos durar mucho tiempo con esto Shun- dijo Ox  
  
-No te desanimes los Keres(1) no son fuertes- animo Shun/Hades  
  
-Pero son mas que nosotros- dijo Giganto  
  
-pero porque tienes que ser tan pesimista- dijo Ewan  
  
En ese momento los Keres se retiraron, los espectros junto a Shun, quienes se encontraban en las profundidades del Tártaro, se sorprendieron.  
  
-parece que les ganamos- dijo Stand  
  
Un gran temblor se sintió, pero no solo en el Inframundo, sino en el mundo entero, y de un gran cráter que se abrió surgieron 6 guerreros cuyo cosmos era inmenso, los espectros se preocuparon, pero Shun/Hades estaba calmado. Al ver a su señor estos también se calmaron y se prepararon para atacar, solo que los Keres regresaron pero ahora eran mas poderosos, esto desconcentro a sus oponente, pero estos no se dejarían intimidar.  
  
°°°  
  
En el Santuario en Grecia  
  
-que ha sido este temblor-  
  
-este tembló fue ocasionado en las profundidades del Inframundo, me temo que ahí la batalla ya empezó- hablo Atena -grupo de rescate, vaya lo mas rápido posible hacia halla, mientras nosotros nos preparamos para atacar.  
  
°°°  
  
En el Tártaro  
  
-Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Radamantis  
  
-Nosotros somos lo guerreros creados del poder de las almas que has sido condenadas a este lugar desde la época mitológica- dijo un guerrero de cabello gris oscuro corto, ojos rojos con una armadura de color cobre llena de armas. -yo soy Abraxas de la Furia  
  
-yo soy Zephar del Odio -dijo un guerrero de cabello negro con fleco blanco largo, ojos negros y una armadura de color vino  
  
-soy Sytry el guerrero de la hipocresía- apareció un guerrero de cabello azul celeste hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes con una armadura azul turquesa, y una media mascara cubriendo su rostro  
  
-Baal de la traición- un guerrero de cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés y su armadura de color gris, portando un puñal en la mano izquierda  
  
-Vepar de la venganza- guerrera de cabello morado largo, ojos azul oscuro y una armadura verde con cabezas de serpientes en brazos y piernas  
  
-Duma guerrero de la muerte- un guerrero de cabello blanco corto, ojos amarillos y armadura blanca portando una oz.(2) -y nosotros seguimos las ordenes del gran Tifón(3).  
  
En ese momento la parte de Hades temió lo peor, el mismo Tifón se había enfrentado a Zeus en la mitología, y Tifón casi ganaba, él no se había enfrentado a este, pues ataco el Olimpo, y como Dios del Inframundo tenia que cumplir su deber en su reino, desconocía el poder de este, pero tenia que tener confianza de lograrlo sino todo se perdería.  
  
Un nuevo poder aparecía ante ellos, saliendo de la misma grieta que los guerreros de la corte de Tifón, apareció una persona cubierto por completo por un manto negro no permitía ver los pies además de que se veía gastado y con una cadena cruzando su pecho de lado a lado, no se le veía el rostro y sus manos eran verdes de largos y delgados dedos.  
  
-tu eres Hades?- pregunto lentamente con una voz profunda y rasposa.  
  
-si, que es lo que quieres al invadir mi reino?- pregunto Hades, él había tomado el control, pues era mucho el riesgo.  
  
-tu me despertastes- contesto  
  
-Qué?- exclamo con susto  
  
-tu ultima batalla te permitió sepárate y vivir como mortal, pero otra parte no encontró lugar y se perdió en el Tartaro, yo sentí ese poder y me despertó, se introdujo dentro de mi y me concedió una nueva oportunidad de venganza.- Hades se quedo en silencio un momento, tratando de digerir la situación, su pensamiento que vivía dentro de Shun, no había sido lo único que se quedo sin sellar, sino una parte maligna de él mismo recorrió su reino en búsqueda de si mismo, llegando al lugar de eterna residencia de Tifón.  
  
-y por que has decidido invadir mi reino si tu venganza es contra Zeus y no contra mi?-  
  
-el reino de los muertos me ha otorgado mucho poder al apodérame de las almas que aquí habitan, y me ha permitido revivir a mi corte de guerreros, ahora deseo apodérame del resto de ti para poder así terminar de formar mi cuerpo-  
  
-primero tendrás que derrotarme a mi y a mis espectros, además de que estas en mis dominios-  
  
-eres confiado Hades, conozco tu situación muy bien, es por eso que decidí atacar ahora, estas débil y me será fácil derrotarte-  
  
-eso crees tu- se defendió Hades mientras su armadura se pegaba a su cuerpo, los espectros se separaron en grupos para atacar los guerreros de Tifón  
  
°°°  
  
En el Templo de Hades  
  
-Que fue ese temblor- pregunto Juneth  
  
-no lo se- contesto Cube, pero temía lo peor, en ese momento sintió el cosmos de 9 guerreros acercándose, ambos reconocieron los cosmos eran: Ikki, Macara de Muerte, Milo, Asterion, Argor, Sorrento, Ian, Cid y Bud  
  
-Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Cube con enojo -han sido enviados para llevarse a nuestro señor?, pues están equivocado si se creen que se los permitiremos-  
  
-Cállate no hemos venido a verte, donde esta Shun?- pregunto Ikki  
  
-No te diré nada- Juneth se mantenía alejada de la discusión, tenia ganas de decirle todo a Ikki y que fuera a ayudar a Shun.  
  
-Nos ordenaron venir a ayudarlos- dijo Sorrento pues parecía que no iba haber mucho apoyo, Cube conocía a Sorrento y queria confiar en él.  
  
-quién lo ordeno-  
  
-Zeus- dijo Sorrento. Tanto Juneth como Cube se sorprendieron de la respuesta, Zeus los mando a ayudarlos, pero si Shun había roto una regla y debía ser castigado o acaso sabia lo que pasaba.  
  
-Zeus los mando?- pregunto como si confirmara lo que dijeron  
  
-Si o estas sordo?- pregunto con fastidio Mascara de muerte  
  
-entonces él sabe lo que esta pasando?-  
  
-sabe que algo pasa y que podía ser una amenaza para todos, y para evitar riesgos a ordenado a Atena, Poseidon y Apolo, a apoyar a Hades en este problema Hilda también se a unido- contesto Milo  
  
Juneth por fin pudo relajarse y corrió hacia Ikki -tienes que ayudarlo, Shun aun esta muy débil, gasto mucha energía cuando revivió a todos y temo lo peor-  
  
-donde esta?- pregunto Ikki  
  
-esta en el Tartaro, sigue ese camino- le indico Juneth, los 9 guerreros se dirigieron hacia allá -no vienes?- pregunto Asterion a Cube  
  
-se me ordeno quedarme aquí cuidando- contesto viendo a Juneth, Asterion al verlo continuo su camino.  
  
°°°  
  
En el Tártaro  
  
Las cosas no iban nada bien para Hades, ya habían caído mas de la mitad de sus espectros a manos de los guerreros de Tifón y este era demasiado poderoso para él  
  
-eres tenaz, pero eso no te servirá de nada- dijo Tifón mientras lanzaba un ataque con su espada, tirando a Hades, un nuevo ataque iba a ser lanzado, cuando algo se interpuso, al girar a ver que era.  
  
-nosotros lo ayudaremos Señor- dijo Thanatos  
  
-puede confiar en nosotros- apoyo Hypnos  
  
-mejor, entre mas caigan ante mi, mas poderoso me volvere-  
  
-esta vez no será tan fácil- dijo Hades, y los tres se enfrentaron a TIfón  
  
°°°  
  
En el Santuario  
  
-Qué estamos esperando para irnos?- pregunto un desesperado Seiya  
  
-la llegada de alguien mas- contesto Atena  
  
-Alguien mas?- pregunto Saga  
  
-Si, un nuevo Dios reencarnara y traerá consigo a sus guerreros- explico Poseidon  
  
-Qué Dios?- interrogo Bellemont  
  
-Aun no lo sabemos, Zeus esta buscando a mortales que sean propicios para la reencarnación de un Dios-  
  
Ellis, se acerco a Hyoga -y yo no puedo ayudar?- Atena escucho y se le acerco con seriedad -yo también soy una reencarnación y quisiera ayudar en todo lo posible-  
  
-sabes lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto Atena  
  
-Si, yo no se porque yo no siento a Eris dentro de mi, como les paso a Poseidon, Apolo y ahora a Hades, pero...  
  
-la razón por la que tu no sientes a Eris, es porque su sello no tuvo ninguna falla- le coloco una mano en el hombro -pero por desgracia no sabemos si podremos contar con su apoyo o nos causara mas problemas, Shun también penso en eso por eso no revivió a los guerreros fantasmas- le sonrío -ademas tu gesto nos demuestra que nos apoyas y nos haces recordar que hay gente por quien luchar y no rendirnos- esta vez se refirió también a Freya, a Seika y a Shunrey.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos cuando sintieron un cosmos desconocido en la entrada del Santuario.  
  
-Bienvenida hermana- saludo Apolo  
  
-Gracias, hermano- dijo una chica de largo cabellos y ojos azul cielo acompañada de 29 amazonas (4) con armaduras quienes hicieron una reverencia.  
  
-Guerreros den la bienvenida a Artemisa (4)- presento Atena, los caballeros hicieron igualmente una reverencia  
  
-ellas son mis amazonas de la luna y de las armas, donde esta Hades?- dijo Artemisa  
  
-No vendrá, la pelea ya comenzó, sentimos hace poco un temblor proveniente de las profundidades tememos lo peor, lo mas conveniente es ir- contesto Apolo  
  
-Solo te esperábamos- dijo Atena y volteo para dirigirse a los guerreros -La guerra que comenzó será la mas grande que hayamos enfrentado, esta vez desconocemos al enemigo, pero tenemos la confianza que lograremos salir victoriosos pues contamos con el apoyo de todos los Dioses y la ayuda de Hilda de Polaris y sus guerreros. Además es uno de nuestros amigos el que esta en peligro; no somos esperados, lo que nos da la ventaja, así que guerreros marchemos hacia la mas grande guerra que haya habido.- Estas palabras, llenaron de confianza los corazones de los guerreros.  
  
««»»  
  
El poder de los 5 Dioses les permitió teletransportarse a las entradas del templo de Hades con todo y guerreros. Entraron al Salón principal y encontraron a Juneth y Cube. Juneth corrió hacia Atena  
  
-realmente han venido a ayudar?- pregunto angustiada  
  
-si- dijo con calma -di nos donde se encuentran?-  
  
-yo los guiare- dijo Juneth  
  
-pero mi señor ordeno que te quedaras aquí?- interrumpió Cube  
  
-no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada, además con tanta ayuda no pasara nada grave- Cube dudo, él también quería ayudar  
  
-iremos los dos, síganos- dijo Cube con confianza  
  
°°°  
  
En el Tártaro  
  
Ikki y los otros llegaron donde estaba la pelea, vieron la clara desventaja de Hades, Ikki trato de ayudar a su hermano.  
  
-Shun- grito  
  
-No vengas, es muy peligroso- dijo en un momento de descuido de Tifón -ayuden a mis espectros- pidió, Ikki lo penso pero tenia razón esa era una pelea entre Dioses, pero era su hermano el que estaba ahí, Hades vio el rostro de Ikki y agrego -por favor Onissan- esta vez Ikki no dudo, era su hermano el que le pedía el favor.  
  
La llegada de los guerreros causo descontrol por los dioses gemelos, temiendo que también venían a enfrentarlos esto provoco un descuido en Hypnos Tifón aprovecho para enterarle su espada, al momento de ser atravesado por la espada la energía de Hypnos fue absorbido por la espada, e Hypnos desapareció. Por la muerte de Hypnos, Thanatos se puso furico y se lanzo para atacarlo, Hades trato de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde Tifón había aumentado de poder y el descontrol de Thanatos provoco que ha este le pasara lo mismo que a su hermano.  
  
Los guerreros recién llegados se repartieron entre los 6 guerreros de Tifón. Ikki se dispuso a pelear contra Sytry el guerrero de la hipocresía quien peleaba contra 7 espectros, pero los nervios de saber como estaba su hermano se retiro para ver, y lo que vio lo espanto. Hades estaba retrocediendo a cada ataque que lanzaba Tifón, al haber absorbido a Hypnos y a Thanatos había aumentado mucho su poder.  
  
««»»  
  
Tifón lanzo un nuevo golpe con su espada, una gran explosión surgió y Hades cayo, Tifón iba a lanzar un nuevo ataque pero una esfera de energía le llego de improvisto. Hades aprovecho para levantarse y poner distancia, al ver quien era se alegro.  
  
-Hades, hemos venido a ayudarte- dijo Poseidon  
  
-no estas solo en esta pelea- apoyo Atena  
  
Los guerreros se repartieron igualmente para enfrentarse a la corte de Tifón. Mientras que los Dioses se acercaban a Hades.  
  
-A vaya mas víctimas para poder aumentar mi poder- dijo Tifón  
  
-quién es?- pregunto Hilda  
  
-es Tifón, ha despertado alimentándose de una parte de mi que tampoco fue encerrado, y aumentando de poder absorbiendo el poder de las almas que se encontraban atrapadas con él, y ahora también absorbió a Hypnos y a Thanatos- explico Hades -es muy poderoso, no puedo contra él-  
  
-nosotros te daremos nuestro poder- dijo Artemisa, Hades se dio cuenta en ese momento de la presencia de la Diosa  
  
-bien, pero Atena necesito que rompas el sello para libera el resto de mi poder- exlcamo Hades.  
  
Así los 5 Dioses se prepararon para el combate, sus armaduras aparecieron cuando aumentaron su cosmos y lo dirigieron a Hades, el sello se rompió en ese momento, su armadura que se había dañado se reparo, y su aspecto cambio como si fuera el verdadero cuerpo de Hades; se lanzo a un nuevo ataque contra Tifón, ahora la ventaja es de él.  
  
Mientras tanto la ayuda que recibieron los espectros sirvió para derrotar Zephar el guerrero del Odio, Sytry el guerrero de la hipocresía, Baal el guerrero de la traición. Al ver su actual situación Tifón, se alejo de Hades, extendió sus brazos y elevo su cosmo energía para absorber a sus guerreros restantes y los Keres que hasta ese momento solo miraban. Otro temblor hizo vibrar todo el mundo causando destrucción a su paso.  
  
La pelea de Hades contra Tifón había pasado nuevamente la ventaja hacia Tifón, los guerreros decidieron ayudar mandando su cosmos a Hades, este acumulo su poder en un solo ataque creando una explosión; Tifón estaba tirado y Hades se giro para verlos a todos, no se sentía el cosmos de Tifón, habían ganado, Juneth corrió para abrazarlo.  
  
««»»  
  
Pero Tifón se levanto rápidamente clavando su espada en un costado de Hades, y empezó a absorber el poder de Hades, volvio a ser Shun y la armadura se desprendió. Atena y los demás Dioses lanzaron sus ataques, Ikki corrió hacia su hermano y junto a Juneth sacaron la espada del cuerpo de Shun y se lo alejaron del lugar inconsciente, aprovechando el desconcierto. Los espectros supieron entonces que era el fin de su señor, no había mas rastro de su cosmo en aquel chico. Pero él tampoco se habia salvado del todo su cosmo estaba débil y la herida tal vez no era mortal pero si de consideración y sobre todo tomando en cuenta que fue hecha por un ser superior.  
  
Un nuevo temblor hizo vibrar toso el inframundo creando caos y destrucción en la tierra, pero el Inframundo también fue afectado, Tifón usando el poder de Hades abrió camino al Efebo y a los campos Eliseos para absorbiendo el poder de las almas que ahí habitan. Tifón cambio de aspecto, sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz roja, sus dedos tomaron forma de dragones, le salieron alas de su espalda y había aumentado el doble de su tamaño permitiendo ver debajo de su manto 4 pares de tentáculos en vez de pies.  
  
°°°  
  
En el Olimpo  
  
Zeus sintió el poder emanado proveniente del Inframundo y con temor lo reconoció, los Dioses que estaban con él se preocuparon al ver su rostro lleno de temor.  
  
-Que sucede Zeus?- pregunto Afrodita  
  
-lo peor- contesto  
  
-no siento el cosmos de Hades- comento Hera  
  
-me temo que él ha caído-  
  
-Ese cosmos se me hace conocido- exclamo Hermes  
  
-yo también lo reconozco, es de...- temió Dionisio  
  
-si, es de Tifón-  
  
-pero tu lo derrotastes- hablo Hera  
  
-algo debió haber pasado para que este reviviera, y temo que haya usado a Hades para eso-  
  
-podran contra él?- pregunto Hermes  
  
-no lo creo, necesito comunicarme con Artemisa- dijo Zeuz  
  
°°°  
  
En el Tártaro -ahora que harán?- pregunto Tifón a los 5 Dioses -yo controlo este reino y sus almas, ni Zeus seria capaz de derrotarme ahora- exclamo con satisfacción  
  
=Artemisa, escuchame= hablo Zeus con su cosmos  
  
=Si Zeus=  
  
=une tu cosmo con tu hermano Apolo y une ambas fuerza: Sol y luna, su cosmos combinados crearan un camino entre el Olimpo y el Tártaro para que podamos ir a ayudarlos= explico Zeus  
  
-Apolo, Zeus quiere que creemos un camino formando un eclipse con nuestros cosmos-  
  
--nosotros los protegeremos exclamo- Hilda  
  
-guerreros eleven sus cosmos- ordeno Poseidon  
  
Los tres Dioses con ayuda de los guerreros crearon una barrera para detener a Tifón. Artemisa y Apolo se colocaron uno frente a otro y elevaron su cosmo esta vez apuntando hacia arriba, específicamente el Olimpo.  
  
Dos columnas de luz subieron atravesando las regiones del tártaro, una de color plateado y otro de color amarillo, al llegar a su destino las columnas de luz se unieron y formaron una de color gris oscuro, y volvieron ha descender al desaparecer la luz aparecieron Zeus, Hera, Afrodita, Hefesto, Dionisio, Hermes y Ares, cada quien con su armadura.  
  
-a vaya, así que has venido a derrotarme- dijo Tifón a Zeus  
  
-asi es y esta vez tengo el apoyo de los demás y de estos guerreros- exclamo Zeus alzando el brazo en amenaza -volverás a caer ante mi-  
  
Todos los Dioses unieron su cosmos, las armaduras de todos empezaron a emitir un extraño sonido y a brillar, al apagarse el sonido todos los cosmos se unieron al de Zeus, quien ataco con todo contra Tifón, este confiado con su nuevo poder se le enfrento, y la tierra tembló por cuarta vez, el Tártaro no quedo mas un espacio vacío, que quienes estaban ahí quedaron flotando, esperando ver el resultado.  
  
De repente varias luces salieron de la nube de humo creada por el ataque, dirigiéndose a diferentes lugares. Al desaparecer el humor apareció Zeus con Tifón pero de tan solo 40cm, inconsciente.  
  
-Hades acompáñanos- dijo Zeus al vacio. Todos voltearon a ver a Shun, pero este seguía inconciente, pero su herida había desaparecido. Sintieron el cosmos de Hades provenir de otra parte y al girar el lugar de donde provenía el cosmos vieron al verdadero Hades con su armadura puesta.  
  
««»»  
  
Hades elevo su cosmos y el Tartaro volvió a aparecer.  
  
-Gracias por la ayuda Zeus- agradeció Hades  
  
-creías que me iba quedar sentado viendo?- Hades iba a decir algo -no contestes, además no quería que Tifón una vez ganando aquí fuera a atacarme al Olimpo-  
  
-nos tenemos que ir, este no es nuestro lugar Zeus- dijo Hera  
  
-asi es, hijos han hecho un gran trabajo, ustedes también hermanos, Lady Hilda gracias por apoyarnos, sabiendo que esta pelea no la involucraba-  
  
-no se preocupe, era mi deber como protectora de mi tierra y el bienestar de la gente, esta guerra en cierta forma también me afectaba, pero por fortuna todo salió bien-  
  
Zeus se dirigió a los Dioses traidos desde el Olimpo -tenemos que irnos, Artemisa Apolo, si son tan amables- Ambos repitieron la misma operación.  
  
-¤-  
  
-Como esta Shun?- pregunto Hades  
  
-estará bien, ahora que su herida desapareció- contesto Juneth, Ikki lo miraba con desconfianza -que pasara ahora?- pregunto Atena con duda, refiriéndose a Hades  
  
-que quieres que pase, bueno Zeus sano mi cuerpo y ahora no necesito de Shun, pero si mal no recuerdo tu aceptastes mi deseo de paz?- En ese momento Shun despertó, y al ver a Hades en su cuerpo se entristeció, ahora no tendría a esa voz que tanto lo había acompañado en sus momentos de soledad, Hades lo noto y comprendió su tristeza  
  
-Vamos Shun no te pongas así, ahora no estas solo, y además tu eres un pésimo Dios, no sabes como dar ordenes- todos sonrieron, Shun se levanto y abrazo a Hades, este dudo pero al final le correspondió.  
  
««»»  
  
Continuara  
  
««»» . . Notas:  
  
(1) Keres: Espíritus malignos de la mitología griega, tienes alas en la espalda y una apariencia deforme. . (2) En la mitología Romana (recordando que los romanos adoptaron la mitología griega y la modificaron a su conveniencia) La corte de Plutón (Hades) la componen: El Furor: con la cabeza ensangrentada, y rodeado de armas; El Odio: mordiéndose los labios, con sonrisa pérfida, pero simulada; La Hipocresía: cubriéndose con una bella máscara su rostro maligno y feo; La Traición: presentando en la mano derecha un ramo de olivo y escondiendo en la otra, un puñal; La Venganza: ocultando una antorcha humeante y serpientes enroscadas; La Muerte: ministro de Plutón, con una guadaña en su mano y manto de crespón negro que cubre los huesos de su cuerpo. . (3) Tifón era un ser monstruoso, más alto que cualquier montaña. En vez de dedos tenia cabezas de dragón, de cintura hacia abajo estaba formado por serpientes, poseía alas y sus ojos despedían fuego y víboras.  
  
Como este engendro ambicionaba el dominio del mundo, atacó el Olimpo. Cuando los dioses lo vieron, huyeron despavoridos a Egipto, donde se ocultaron bajo la forma de diversos animales. Apolo se transformó en Milano, Ares en pez, Dionisio en macho cabrio, Hermes en ibis, etc. Solo Atenea y Zeus hicieron frente al engendro. En el monte Casio se entabló una feroz contienda entre Zeus y Tifón. Aunque al principio parecía que Zeus llevaba ventaja, finalmente Tifón consiguió arrancar al señor del Olimpo la hoz con la que le atacaba y armado con ella, cercenó los tendones de su oponente, haciéndole perder toda su fuerza. Después Tifón metió los tendones dentro de una piel de oso y llevó el paquete a Cilicia. El paquete fue guardado en un lugar que llamado "gruta Coricia", bajo la custodia de la dragona Delfine.  
  
Hermes y Pan rescataron los tendones y se los devolvieron a Zeus, consiguiendo de esta forma que el dios recuperase su fuerza. Montado en un carro con caballos alados, Zeus emprendió la búsqueda de Tifón. Una vez localizado se reanudó la lid. Durante este enfrentamiento, Tifón se dirigió al monte Nisa, donde las Moiras le habían informado que existían unos frutos mágicos que le proporcionarían fuerza. Zeus salió tras él y la batalla continuó hasta que Zeus lanzó contra Tifón el monte Etna. Según unas versiones, aún se oyen los lamentos del monstruo atrapado bajo el monte. Según otras, Tifón murió al ser aplastado por el Etna y su cadáver fue arrojado al Tártaro. . (4) Hija de Zeus y Leto. Es la dama de las fieras. Diosa de la caza, de la castidad y también de la luna, en especial de la luz lunar. Es la protectora tradicional de las amazonas. Está equipada con un arco y unas flechas regalo de Zeus. Las flechas representan los rayos lunares. Va acompañada de ninfas y de una jauría de perros, regalo del dios Pan. Nació en la isla de Delfos junto a su hermano gemelo Apolo. Al que ayudó a nacer por ser Artemisa la primogénita.  
  
Con el tiempo además sus fieles la conciben como deidad de la Luna, en una extraña convivencia con la diosa griega Selene, a quien llegó a suplantar, y con Hécate, la diosa de las sombras lunares y de los abismos infernales. En concreto, cuando Artemisa llega a ser divinidad de este satélite, ocupa el puesto que hasta entonces desempeñaba Febe o Selene, la titánida de la primera era de la mitología primigenia, hermana de Helios, el dios del Sol. En realidad Artemisa adquiere esta posición lunar, de la misma forma que su gemelo Apolo es el dios del Sol obteniendo el puesto de Helios, con el fin de equilibrar el conjunto fraternal que han de ocupar los dos hermanos en el cuadro mitológico.  
  
Decidí poner 29 amazonas, pues el mes lunar esta formado por 29 días cada día la luz emite una luz diferente a las cuales no se les ha puesto nombre., tiempo que tarda la luna en pasar por las constelaciones de Aries a Piscis. 


	6. La gloria de un mortal

Mi soledad  
  
Parte VI: La gloria de un mortal  
  
Los heridos ya se habían recuperado, y los Dioses estaba en reunión, en un pequeño salón muy elegante en el templo de Hades, también estaba ahi Shun.  
  
-te quedaras con nosotros Artemisa- pregunto Apolo  
  
-pues, quiero conocer un poco el mundo que impresiono tanto a Hades y que lo cambio tanto-  
  
-me encantaría guiarte, realmente es impresionante este mundo, lastima que tenga que reconstruir mi reino- comento Hades  
  
-te puedo esperar- dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa  
  
-crei que ya habías reconstruido tu reino?- pregunto Poseidon  
  
-solo cree uno provisional para que las almas no se perdieran en el mundo de los vivos-  
  
-asi que tendrás mucho trabajo, pero cuando termines sabes que puedes recurrir a nosotros- comento Atena  
  
-tal vez tengamos mucho trabajo pero siempre hacemos tiempo para disfrutar- dijo Hilda  
  
-pero, la pregunta será, que piensas hacer tu Shun?- interrogo Artemisa -ya no es necesario que vivas en el Hades, si ya no eres mas un Dios.- Shun agacho la cabeza y no contesto, ya que no sabia que iba hacer a partir de ahora, pero su mayor problema es que había arrastrado a Juneth al mismo problema.  
  
-pues, ya habíamos decidido que se quedaría conmigo- dijo Hades ante el silencio  
  
-pero fue porque tu y Shun eran uno, pero ahora el puede vivir como mortal- dijo Apolo  
  
-además aunque ya no sea un Caballero a mi servicio, aun esta bajo la custodia de la fundación Kido- aclaro Atena  
  
-creo que es tu decisión ahora, como veras no te quedas desamparado, que decides?- Poseidon pregunto  
  
Shun guardo silencio por un momento -tendré que preguntarle a Juneth, pues por mi culpa ahora ella tampoco tiene a donde ir- dijo sin levantar el rostro, y otro silencio  
  
-como parece que no hay más que discutir, es hora de regresar a nuestras vidas mortales- dijo Apolo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Hilda  
  
Hades discretamente hizo una señal a Shun para que lo acompañara a otro cuarto del templo.  
  
El resto abandonaron el salón en busca de los guerreros que estaban dispersos en el Reino de Hades.  
  
-¤-  
  
El cuarto donde estaban parecía la galería particular de Hades, Shun no había entrado antes ahí, ya que ese cuarto daba una sensación de vació.  
  
-recuerdas cuando el vinculo entre nosotros se creo?-  
  
-si-  
  
-yo te pregunte por que luchabas, y tu me contestastes que por el bien de la mayoría-, Hades se acerco a una de las pinturas –y yo te pregunte que pasaba con su felicidad, y después de eso te convencí de ayudar a tus amigos y salir a pasear-  
  
-aja-  
  
-también te convencí de viajar para conocer a la gente que tu habías ayudado,- Hades hizo una pausa –quiero que veas esa pintura, qué es lo que vez?-  
  
-veo muerte y destrucción-  
  
-contestame ahora, que es para ti la muerte?- Shun estaba muy confundido con las preguntas de Hades  
  
-el fin de la vida, el abandono de todo lo terrenal-  
  
-Shun,.. le tienes miedo a la muerte  
  
-no, soy un guerrero me enfrento a ella todos los días-  
  
-enfrentar... diría más bien que arriesgan su vida, obligando a la muerte a ponerles atención-  
  
-que pasa Hades?-  
  
Hades suspiro –la gente siempre le ha tenido miedo a la muerte, unos mas que otros, aunque al final solo se nace para morir- Hades camino hacia otra pintura –dime que vez en esta otra pintura?-  
  
-el juicio al que se les somete a todas las personas al morir-  
  
-entiendes el porque del juicio?-  
  
-un poco-  
  
-que es lo que entiendes?-  
  
-que nuestros actos en vida son juzgados si fueron buenos o malos, y dependiendo de eso será nuestro castigo o nuestra recompensa-  
  
-bien, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que para cada persona el concepto de bueno y malo es diferente- Hades volteo a verlo –te digo todo esto porque como Dios de la muerte que soy siempre he sido temido, porque para ellos soy el fin de su vida y el abandono de lo material que les costo en vida conseguir, tal y como lo dijistes. Pero sabes la muerte es la prolongación de la vida, el alma sigue con su curso y aprende de sus experiencias para mejorar; por eso como te habrás dado cuenta el reino de la muerte tiene tres principales destino distintos para cada tipo de acciones en la vida, además de la reencarnación, pero como decidir a donde ira esa alma que ha "perdido todo"- Hades camino hacia otra pintura –muchas veces la gente al temerme me acusan de injusto al decidir su sentencia, pero yo no soy quien decide como vivir o como pensar, yo solo me hago cargo de sus almas una vez que el destino decidió que todo termino para ellos- Hades volteo y miro nuevamente a Shun –vez este cuadro, que vez en él-  
  
-veo soledad y muerte-  
  
-sabes que tiene en común la muerte, destrucción y soledad?-  
  
-no-  
  
-en los tres casos hay vació y abandono, pero... la diferencia son las causas que lo provocan pues la destrucción causa la muerte y la muerte soledad, las consecuencias también son distintas, la destrucción al causar muerte puede traer también la vida, y la muerte no siempre trae soledad sino una nueva esperanza; esto es lo que significa el juicio al que se somete cada alma que pasa por aquí.-  
  
-Hades, no entiendo que me quieres decir-  
  
-Shun, recuerdas por que te escogí como mi reencarnación-  
  
-si-  
  
-debes saber que también que los sentimientos que tenías ese tiempo eran los mismo que yo siempre he sentido- Hades bajo su mirada –se me juzga por cumplir con mi deber, me temen y me odian, porque para ellos soy la causa de su sufrimiento- Shun también bajo la mirada por la pena de su ahora amigo –ahora que estado con los humanos comprendí que los humanos ahora temen morir pero no temen ser juzgados, desprecian la vida y enaltecen el sufrimiento, no te negare que pase buenos momentos y conocí gente que realmente me hizo comprender la razón por la que tú y tus compañeros luchaban, pero lamentablemente vi que esa gente es muy escasa, lo que me hizo pensar muchas cosas- levanto el rostro y busco la mirada de Shun –te he dicho que la muerte trae soledad, pero la soledad también trae la muerte, una mucho mas temible y dolorosa, entendí bien porque odiabas estar solo, yo también lo he estado y me deje morir por él varias veces, yo no deseaba que tu pasaras lo mismo, pero no lo hice por ti lo hice por mi, para tener a alguien que entendiera mis sentimientos y no me sintiera nuevamente solo-. Shun empezaba a comprender lo que Hades le quería decir, pero no entendía por que? –la soledad puede ser muy pesada cuando la has tenido por mucho tiempo- Hades hizo una pausa –pero sigo adelante, no por ser un Dios, ni por cumplir con mi deber, sino por todas esas almas que llegan al Eliseo, pero que por desgracia son cada vez menos, Shun- Hades llamo para que el chico lo viera –yo aun pienso que la humanidad debe ser destruida- esta vez su oyente se preocupo –no temas, en estos momentos no tengo ganas de destruir, matar y vivir en soledad, me has enseñado muchas cosas bellas y quiero seguir disfrutándolas, pero llegara un momento en que la oscuridad de ese mundo que ustedes tanto defienden me harte y decida dormir nuevamente para liberarme de todos estos sentimientos, y así cuando despierte juzgar nuevamente a la humanidad desde cero y decidir si destruirla o no- Hades se acerco a la puerta –Shun tal vez tu otra vez seas mi reencarnación, y tal vez tu vida sea diferente a la que tienes ahora, que harás entonces?, me apoyaras y me despreciaras como lo hicistes en esta batalla?-  
  
-Yo no puedo contestarte eso, si ahora mismo si me dijeras que mañana destruirías el mundo, no estoy seguro de lo que haría-  
  
-no estas seguro?, pero que es realmente seguro, que es lo que existe realmente?, el futuro es incierto y hay que aceptar las cosas como vienen?-  
  
-no lo se-  
  
-dime Shun que harás ahora, que es seguro en tu vida para decidir tu futuro-  
  
-lo unico que tengo seguro son mis sentimientos-  
  
-eso siempre han sido las bases, ahora falta dirigirlos, nunca te quedes callado, no estas realmente solo- dijo Hades mientras salía dejando a Shun muy pensativo  
  
-¤-  
  
En el jardín del templo de Hades, Shun tenia otra platica sobre el futuro con Juneth cuando empezó todo eso ellos ya habían planeado lo que ellos creían seria su futuro, pero no salio como esperaban.  
  
Discutían sobre a donde ir, y se tenían el uno al otro para planear.  
  
-Shun sabes que siempre estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase- dijo Juneth mientras era rodeada por los brazos de Shun, ella coloco sus brazos en su pecho.  
  
-gracias por darme tu amor, tu apoyo me permitio seguir adelante- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios  
  
-dime, ahora que haremos?- otra vez esa pregunta, penso Shun  
  
-no lo se, Hades dice que nos podemos quedar aquí, y Sahori que aun estoy bajo la protección de la fundación aun sin ser un caballero-. Juneth se le quedo mirando, tratando de ver en que pensaba realmente, algo le preocupaba de eso estaba seguro, pero que era, y quería saberlo.  
  
-qué tienes Shun?-, esa pregunta no se la esperaba y dudo en contestar  
  
-a.. a que te refieres?-  
  
-algo te preocupa, te conozco los suficiente para saberlo-  
  
-he pensado, en que las cosas han cambiado, y realmente ya no se que espero del futuro- bajo la mirada  
  
-no te entiendo- hablo con clara preocupación, alejándose un poco de él  
  
-es como si ya no tuviera lugar, como si nunca hubiera sido yo mismo, y viviera la vida de otra persona y estuviera condenado a no saber quien soy- , Juneth lo miro con incredulidad -lo que quiero decir, es que todo este tiempo tenia miedo de todo, hacia las cosas como vinieran para ser aceptado; e incluso cuando me quede solo, dudaba que hacer y tuve que apoyarme en Hades para decirme que hacer, pero ahora todos han decidido preguntarme que haré y yo... no se que hacer, pues no conozco mas que lo que se me ha impuesto para vivir- un incomodo silencio inundó el lugar. Juneth lo abrazo  
  
-Shun- llamo Juneth mientras lo obligaba a verla -dime, que sientes por mi?- Shun se sorprendió ante la pregunta  
  
-po.. por que me lo preguntas?-  
  
-solo contestame-  
  
-te amo, y lo sabes bien-  
  
-ahora contéstame, alguien te dijo que lo hicieras- Shun iba ha decir algo pero Juneth no lo dejo -yo también te amo, y te puedo asegurar que ese sentimiento no es algo impuesto, sino algo que nosotros sentimos en nuestro corazón y nadie puede decidirlo por nosotros, nadie puede engañar al mas puro sentimiento- Shun relajo un poco su mirada -  
  
-tienes razón, "lo único que tengo seguro son mis sentimientos", y ahora mis sentimientos me dicen que te quiero a mi lado para siempre- al terminar de decir esto la beso, con todo el sentimiento expresado en él, un beso de apasionado amor.  
  
««»»  
  
-Hace tiempo que no hablas con Ikki y con los demás- Shun la miro fijamente  
  
-tienes razón, vamos a buscarlos- dijo recordando las ultimas palabras que le dijera Hades  
  
-no es necesario buscarnos- dijo Seiya quien llegaba con los demás  
  
-chicos- dijo Shun -hermano- y le ofreció una sonrisa calmada  
  
-creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, pero- Shiryu hizo una pausa y se acerco a Shun -perdónanos por haberte abandonado- Shun negó con la cabeza  
  
-no tengo nada que perdonarlos, cada quien hizo lo que debía, iban en busca de respuestas y no quería ser egoísta para obligarlos a quedarse conmigo.-  
  
Hasta ese momento Shun y Juneth estaban agarrados de la mano, pero cuando vio a Ikki acercarse Juneth se soltó y se alejo un poco para que él pudiera abrazar a su hermano-  
  
-perdoname por haberme tardado tanto, pero quería olvidar todo, pero no me di cuenta que al olvidarme de todo el pasado también olvidaba a la persona mas querida para mi- Shun empezó a llorar en el pecho de su hermano, y todo el dolor que sentía se convirtió en reproche.  
  
-por que no volvistes?, cuando me habías dicho que regresarías pronto, entendí porque se fueron, pero porque no regresaron, por que?- exigió Shun  
  
-Shun, nos paso lo mismo que a Ikki, fuimos entrenados para pelear y lo hemos hecho, y cuando llego la paz que tanto anhelamos, nos sentimos confundidos y no supimos como enfrentarlo, sobre todo sabiendo que muchas personas habían arriesgado su vida para conseguirlo y no estaba ahí para disfrutarlo con nosotros- se explico Shiryu  
  
-todos nos sentimos culpables y huimos de nosotros mismos en vez de permanecer junto para apoyarnos como siempre, y enfrentar este nuevo problema- agrego Hyoga  
  
-pero ahora otra vez estamos los 5 juntos, y nuevamente hay paz, que ahora será mas larga pues los Dioses han olvidado sus rencillas- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa -y ahora son amigos,.. o parejas- todos rieron al comentario  
  
-pero ahora no somos 5 sino 6- dijo Ikki viendo a Juneth, ella lo miro con incredulidad -he podido ver lo que sientes por mi hermano y me da alegría que Shun haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame como tu lo haces- Ikki se soltó de Shun y fue a abrazar a Juneth, podía ver en sus ojos esos sentimientos puro, como los que se podían ver en la mirada de Shun.  
  
-¤-  
  
Habían pasado cuatro mese de la batalla contra Tifón, y un año de la de Hades. Los ahora 6 chicos vivían en la Mansión Kido, habían decidido vivir ahí porque era el lugar mas adecuado para empezar una vida nueva. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki no renunciaron a ser caballeros, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a serlo, y viajaban de vez en cuando a Grecia solo para hacer vigilancia, aunque sentían que no era necesario, nunca faltaba tomar las debidas preocupaciones, además de hacerse responsables de sus deberes como caballeros; solo que algunos iban mas que otros, como Ikki acostumbrado a renegar ordenes que prefería su libertad, pero se quedaba mas seguido en la Mansión con su hermano. Shiryu y Shunrey eran de los que iban mas seguido, pues aunque el Caballero Dokho ahora es joven, para ellos siempre seria el viejo maestro que los cuido y educo como si fueran sus hijos. Hyoga era otro que iba muy poco pues Ellis seguía trabajando en el orfanato, había estado muy cerca de Hyoga acompañándolo en sus dudas, pero ya no había nada de que huir y Seiya siempre que podía lo acompañaba a visitar el orfanato. Sahori no había cambiado nada su costumbres, mucho menos con respecto a Julián  
  
Hades tal y como lo había dicho, dejo la tierra en paz, pero negó rotundamente que el fuera culpable de que Shun debiera tanto en la tarjeta y se rehuso a pagar, aun siendo un Dios tan rico pues poseía todas las riqueza del subsuelo, pero eso si aprovecho para seguir disfrutando la vida al terminar de reconstruir su Reino, y cumplió con acompañar a Artemisa a conocer el mundo que tanto lo había impresionado.  
  
Y con respecto a Shun y Juneth, ambos entraron a la escuela pues como menores de edad no podían trabajar además de no tener estudios algunos, pero sabiendo que en un futuro por fin podrían ser por completo libres de decidir su vida juntos.  
  
-que tal eso de la escuela?- pregunto Ikki  
  
-se nos ha hecho algo complicado el adaptarnos, pero nos gusta mucho- contesto Shun que entraba a la mansión junto con Juneth  
  
-a mi se me hace muy pesado, demasiados libros y apuntes, y algunos profesores dan sueño, es como si usaran una técnica para adormecer a los alumnos- dijo Juneth con hastío, todos estaban ahí reunidos. Sahori había decidido visitarlos para saber como iban las cosas y Julián la había acompañado, junto con Sorrento.  
  
-y eso que todavía no entras a trabajar, ahí todos te ven como si fueras a enfrentarte a ellos a una pelea a muerte- comento Sorrento -y lo peor de todo es cuando saben que eres alguien de un puesto importante, nunca faltan los halagadores, esos si dan miedo- agrego con cara de pánico. . . Todos rieron, por fin habían encontrado lo que buscaban, una vida llena de la gente que querían y la seguridad de tener un mundo seguro, que aunque no existiera un peligro, ellos estaban seguro poder enfrentarlo, pues ahora estaban mas seguros que sus ideales son los correcto.  
  
ËËˆËˆË «« »» ËˆËˆËË  
  
Fin  
  
ËËˆËˆË «« »» ËˆËˆËË  
  
-hay algo que debo confesarles- dijo Shun  
  
-qué es pregunto?- Hyoga  
  
-es que usando los poderes de Hades, use una antiguo espejo capaz de mostrar cualquier parte del mundo sin ser sentido por algún cosmos y pues yo... los estuve observando- dijo Shun con timidez, todos callaron no sabían que responderles, pues él sabia todo de ellos, pero no sabían que tanto, pero a Ikki tal confesión no le había agradado.  
  
-nos estuviste viendo?- pregunto Ikki con inseguridad  
  
-si Ikki, lo que me enoja mas, es cuando me ibas a decir lo de esa chica a quien has estado viendo muy seguido- Shun lo miro con reproche, pero no recibió contestación, es como si el Fénix hubiera recibido su propio ataque del puño fantasma. Y salió de ahí mientras decía  
  
-creo que voy a preguntarle a Sahori si se le ofrece algo- dijo de manera automática  
  
-Ikki no huyas ven acá- ordeno Shun mientras intentaba alcanzarlo  
  
-espera Shun- dijeron Shiryu y Hyoga  
  
-qué dijistes de estarnos observando?- pregunto Hyoga. Shun sonrío y desapareció de ahí.  
  
««»»  
  
N/A: Deseando que este fic les haya agradado y que el final haya cumplido son sus expectativas. Y por favor dejen review's para saber su opinión. Y perdonen el capitulo corto, pero solo era la conclusión. Y sobre la parte de la conversación entre Hades y Shun, lo puse para conocer un poco más sobre Hades y la visión que tenemos sobre la muerte.  
  
En cuanto a la ultima parte, es un extra para las fan's de Ikki, ustedes decidan quien es esa chica.  
  
««»»  
  
Nota Cultural:  
  
Atenea: Hija de Zeus y de Metis. Diosa de la Sabiduría. También conocida por Palas Atenea, debido a su victoria sobre el gigante Palas cuya piel arrancó. Es una diosa guerrera, pero no le gusta la guerra, antes de entrar en combate siempre intenta arreglar los conflictos de manera pacífica, sin embargo, una vez que entra en batalla nunca es derrotada. También preside las artes, los oficios y el conocimiento en general, muchas veces era solicitada como juez.  
  
Es la diosa virgen por excelencia, como lo indica su epíteto Parthenos, que significa doncella. Aunque la diosa por su condición de virgen no tuvo hijos, adoptó a Erictonio. Erictonio nació cuando Hefesto trató de violar a Atenea como pago por unas armas que había construido para ella. La diosa consiguió desasirse a tiempo del abrazo de Hefesto y el semen de éste, cayó en la tierra fecundándola, de aquí nació Erictonio, al que Atenea crió como hijo propio.  
  
Atenea fue muy celosa de todas aquellas que intentaron igualar sus dones, como Aracne, a la que convirtió en araña por su capacidad tejer, o Medusa por su atractivo. 


End file.
